


Coming Together

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, abt time the two idiots made up kms, as is lui, bit angsty im sorry, boi chapter 12 will make you yell, brian is a confused child, brock is a major mom bye, craig is second in line for mom tbh, i even hated them for this argument aND IM THE WRITER, i need to do this story right, i update like every five yrs im sorry, im making the children suffer im so sorry oK, instead of wheres waldo its wheres tyler, jon is a cinnamon roll, many brotp moments, no wronging it anymore., nogla will be introduced later okay, tbh i write a lot of these chapters at like 2am im sorry, tyler is amazing when he does show up okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banana Bus Squad high school AU!<br/>That's all there is to it tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Craig felt a lump form in his throat as he walked into school, nervousness clouding his thoughts. His feet stopped and he looked around, noticing that the ceiling had the normal tiles and fluorescent lights that hurt your eyes when you looked at them. There were also a few trophy cases, some banners and more "school spirited" items.

He felt like his face was red and his hands were sweaty. He wasn't sure if it was from the nervousness or since it was hot as hell outside. Then again, it still was summertime.

"At least move out of the way if you're just gonna stand there." A voice interrupted Craig's thoughts and he turned to see no one there, aside from groups of students walking in.

Craig shook his head and reached into his pocket, pulling out his schedule once again.

'Entrepreneurship - RM 256  
French II - RM 142  
AP Calculus AB - RM 314  
LUNCH 2  
AP Biology - RM 257'

His feet were taking him to the nearest staircase, which wasn't as crowded as he thought it would be.

Sure, there was a good amount of people but thank god they were fast walkers and were in pairs of two at the most, making it easy to maneuver around them. He got to the second floor and exited the staircase

"Room 250," Craig muttered as he passed a room.

"Room 252.."

"Room 254.."

"Here we go." He walked in and saw only a few kids in class already. They were spread out so he took a seat in the middle row, not next to anyone in particular.

Everyone was on their phone, so he also pulled out his, texting a friend that he had been playing with for a while now. His online name is 'I AM WILDCAT' and he never failed to amuse Craig.

Craig didn't know the guys real name, but he was okay with it. People liked their personal space, especially over the internet so Craig didn't blame him. He was known as Mini Ladd, or just Mini over the Internet so it's not like anyone really knew his real name, or face even in that matter.

They met over playing some Black Ops and had been internet friends ever since. Wildcat had introduced him to a few of his friends, Vanoss, Moo, Delirious, and a few others.

He heard someone two seats away from him, but didn't bother to look up at who it was. One, they could strike up a conversation and it would break the "first-day-awkward-silence" or two, they could make eye contact and it would ruin chances of Craig possibly making friends with that person.

'How's school for you?' Craig texted, getting a reply almost immediately.

'Hellish, boring, anything that is the antonym of good, fun, etc'

'Isn't today your first day back though from summer vacation?'

'Yeah, and I just need it to be summer again honestly'

'Rip dude'

'When do you go back?'

'I go back today also. Well, I'm already there so I technically don't go back?'

'I get what you're saying, don't worry'

'Thanks m8, but will you be able to play today?'

'Probably, what do you want to play though??'

'I was thinking GMOD, switch it around a bit'

'I'm down with it, want me to check if Vanoss, Moo and the others could also play?'

'The more the merrier'

'Ok, well I gotta get to class, talk to you later my love <33'

'Byeeee <333'

Craig couldn't help the little smile on his face as he put his phone away, other students beginning to file in.

"Everyone find a seat, sit in it, and we'll begin." A woman with short brown hair said.

She was wearing a dark green tank top with a tan sweater on top and white jeans. Craig did not get how she was able to wear it on a hot day like this but she managed to and he was impressed to say the least.

A boy with darker skin took a seat next to his left while the seat to the right was empty.

"Ok class, now before we begin this class, I have to announce a few things. One, this course is an easy A if you just do the work I ask. Two, there will be work days, then there will be class days. On work days we work on the computers and class days, we sit in our assigned seats. Three, on work days, you can move around to sit with friends, socialize at the computers, listen to music, whatever, just get your work done is all I ask. And last but not least, food and drinks are allowed, just be careful with them. I don't want any Starbucks being spilled on these computers. Thank you, and I hope we have a nice quarter together."

"I'll take role call very quickly, then begin today's lesson."

She took role call, then began to speak again.

"Now, onto today's lesson, today will be just a "get to know each other" day. Some of you may know each other already, some may not. Now, I just want you each to choose one person and be partners with them. After everyone has a partner, we will continue!" She clapped her hands together and turned, beginning to rummage through her bag.

Craig eyed the guy next to him, noticing he wasn't getting up to be partners with anyone. Did he not know anyone either? Or maybe he did but he just doesn't like them?

Craig shrugged to himself and turned to look at the male.

"Hi, would you like to be partners?" The guy jumped, startled by Craig's voice out of nowhere.

"Sure, I'm Marcel by the way."

"Nice to meet you Marcel, I'm Craig."

"I like the accent by the way. Where are you from?"

"I moved from Britain to here. And my mom is Northen Irish while my dad is British so I've had some influence on my accent." Craig said, laughing after.

"That's pretty cool dude. What other classes do you have?"

"One sec, let me get my schedule." Craig said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his schedule to show Marcel.

"This is our only class together for the quarter sadly, but you have French with one of my friends, and calculus with another. Wait what lunch do you have.." Marcel was rambling quietly, leaving Craig confused.

"Anyways, we do have lunch together. Do you know where the tables near the vending machines are?"

"I'm new so I have no idea.."

"That explains some things, but there's tables near the vending machines. There's one across from the snack vending machine, another one across the vending machine with all water bottles, and one across the machine with all types of drinks, that's where we sit. By we I mean my friends and I. Trust me, they're a good group of guys so they won't be opposed to you sitting with us."

"That's good to hear. But what are some of their names."

"Well me obviously, Bro-"

"Looks like we're all ready to start!" She clapped her hands together once again, getting everyone's attention.

"We'll be doing a few ice breakers, starting off with two truths and one lie, a classic."

Craig wrote down his two truths and a lie, as did Marcel.

"Now once you're done, please share them with your partner." The teacher announced, grabbing sheets of paper from her bag.

"Want to go first?" Marcel asked him and Craig shrugged.

"Sure."

And Craig read his facts, Marcel guessed correctly for which was his lie. Then Marcel read his and Craig guessed the lie correctly too.

"Maybe we were friends in the past life or something." Marcel joked, nudging Craig with his arm.

Craig laughed along, amused by what he said.

"Now, to continue on with the ice breakers.."

-after a few more ice breakers and nothing important really going on-

The bell ring and everyone got up from their seats.

"See you at lunch then! Also, look out for my friend in French!" Marcel got louder as he finished his sentence, heading the opposite way of Craig.

Craig almost said something along the lines of "hey you kinda forgot to tell me your friends name!" But didn't. Craig headed down the same staircase, happy that he made a friend already.

Marcel seemed really nice, not too bad. Plus, he invited Craig to his lunch table. That wasn't something every person did.

Craig made his way towards his homeroom, taking a seat in the back when he arrived. Over 10 people, from what he could tell, were in the room already.

"Are you new?" A calm voice asked from above.

Craig's head jerked up, looking at the male who stood much taller than him. Then again, he was sitting down.

"Uh yeah.."

"Cool! I'm Brock, you?"

"I'm Craig."

"Nice to meet you Craig, also cool accent! I hav-"

"Hey Brocky." A male with a Dublin accent teased from behind Brock.

"Hi Brian." The person who was assumed to be Brian, sat down next to Brock.

"Anywho Brian, I was just talking to the new student in our homeroom. Craig, this is Brian. Brian, this is Craig."

"Yo." Brian grinned, holding up his hand.

"Hey." Craig slapped his hand against Brian's, the three of them smiling now.

"What classes do you have?" Craig pulled out his schedule once again, handing it over to Brock.

"We have calculus and lunch 2 together!" Brock exclaimed and Brian took the sheet of paper from him.

"Damn, we don't have anything together. Aside from homeroom of course." Brian pouted and Craig laughed.

He was happy he was here.

-skipping the rest of homeroom-

Craig found his way to the French room, about 10 kids in there already.

'How do some people get to class so quickly?' Was Craig's thought as he took a seat near the back, near a semi-buff, Asian kid.

The two didn't say anything to each other, just both on their phones, fingers tapping rapidly on the screen.

'So can the others play?' Craig texted Tyler.

'Yep :-)'

'I can't wait for it tbh'

'Neither can I'

Craig put his phone away upon hearing the clacking of heels entering the room.

"Good morning class." The woman said, papers held against her chest.

She had her hair in a tight bun, wore glasses, had this aura of seriousness, and just seemed strict.

"Today will of course be an easy day, but tomorrow we will begin learning French. First, let's take roll and sit in your assigned seats."

After doing that process, the teacher, Mrs. Braun, let everyone on their phones, draw, etc, as she played French music in the background.

Craig knew today was an easy day, but god did he want this day to last forever. Everything was going his way and he was so happy about that.

-skipping calculus bec idk what goes on in that class \\_(owo)_/-

Craig found the lunchroom, going to the side for juniors and seniors. He looked around and spotted Marcel, sitting across from Brock.

'I didn't know they were friends.' Craig thought, walking towards the table.

Brock spotted him and waved. Marcel turned, grinning.

"Hey dude." Marcel said, patting the seat next to him for Craig to sit.

"Hey Marcel, and I didn't know you had lunch 2 Brock." Brock shrugged, chuckling.

"Our other friends are coming soon so don't worry friendo, you'll be making buddies with them soon." Marcel began to eat his sandwich.

"Just a warning though, they're quite loud."

"Fun." Craig said, a hint of sarcasm behind it.

"They're friendly so you'll be fine." Marcel slapped Craig's back, causing the boy to start coughing.

"You need to stop slapping people Marcel." Brock said as if he was a mother.

"Nah."

"Working out?"

"Oh hell no."

"You're so problematic."

"But you still love me." Marcel winked.

"True." Brock ate one of his grapes.

They began to eat lunch as others slowly came down and joined their table.

Craig was introduced to Lui, Jonathan, Smitty, Scotty and Anthony. Apparently there were more people in the crew but they all had separate lunches this year. Or at least this quarter/semester.

Craig's lunch wouldn't change until the end of the semester. Hopefully Brock and Marcel stayed in the same lunch too.

"What's going on that noggin of yours?" Brock's voice interrupted Craig's thoughts, causing the boy to jump.

"Just wondering how the rest of my day will be." Craig laughed and Brock nodded.

"But you do have to meet our other friends soon. Thankfully we're all in the same grade, so of course, we'll graduate together. Speaking of graduating, I can't believe next year is our last year in high school."

"I can't believe it either." Craig agreed, taking a sip of his water.

"There are my two friends who I really want you to meet also. They're in our little crew also,"

"Little?" Craig interrupted and they both began to laugh.

"Okay, maybe not so little, but I think you'll really like them. One of them is pretty freaking tall and the other is Canadian. They're great people and I think you'll enjoy them a lot." Brock grinned and Craig nodded.

"I'm excited to meet them! I don't know how you'll do it but somehow it will happen." Brock laughed and Craig loved it.

Brock's laugh was just calming and genuine.

"Hey Brock, are you sort of like the mom of the group?" Craig asked, resting his head on his hands.

"Kinda am, kinda am not. I guess I keep everyone in control? I mean, I do try my best to look out for everyone.. I could be considered the mom of the group I guess." Brock tapped his finger against his chin, thinking about it.

"What is this about moms?" Marcel asked, leaning on Craig, intrigued.

"I was just wondering if Brock is like the mom of the group." Craig replied, looking down on the man who was leaning on him.

"I can see it Brocky." Marcel winked and Brock began to laugh.

"Shush up MarMar." Brock said through laughter and Marcel broke out into laughter also, Craig following after.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and it was time to go back to class.

"Ready to go back to calculus?" Brock asked and Craig shrugged.

"If I had the choice, not really, but I kinda have to."

"Don't worry buddy, you have me." Brock grinned as they left the cafeteria, heading upstairs.

-skipping through calculus and chemistry!!-

The final bell rang and Craig had his bag packed, leaving the classroom after a few students.

Craig's eyes roamed the halls, searching for Brock or Marcel as he exited the school from where he entered that morning.

He pulled out his phone, seeing a few messages from Tyler. He opened them up.

'Hey how's school going?'  
'It's boring as fuck right now'  
'Mini where are youuu'  
'I miss my fuckboy :('

Craig tapped his fingers against the screen as he began his walk back to his house.

'Haha sorry for not replying, got distracted/talking with friends and forgot I had a phone. Want me to text you when I'm finished my homework?' Craig clicked send.

'You have homework?' Tyler replied after a minute

'No I don't what the heck am I thinking??'

'Maybe the school blues got you'

'Will you catch them with me?'

'Nah, I don't know if you're surprised by this or not but I'm actually a pretty good student and would rather not fall behind in my studies :-)'

'From how you are usually that is surprising..'

'I would be offended but then again, when most people find out they're surprised'

'You just seem like such a rebel honestly. Like "during a test you would rip the sheet rebel"'

'You would like that wouldn't you ;)'

'I'm not denying it but I'm not agreeing'

'Just tell me when you get on'

'Got it'

Craig turned off his phone, sliding it into his pocket and walking faster now. He really wanted to get home and play with his friends.

He wondered if Brock and Marcel also played video games. If so, he would have to ask them for their skypes and such.

Craig arrived at his house soon, pulling out his keys to unlock the door and entered. He pulled out the keys, shutting the door behind him.

A few barks came from upstairs then the jingling of bells on a collar came rushing down the stairs.

"Hey Sparky." Craig grinned, leaning down to pet the dog.

The dog jumped up, the front paws leaning on Craig's shorts.

"It's nice to see that you missed me too." He walked into the kitchen, grabbing the dog food and pouring it into Sparky's food bowl, and the same for Sparky's water bowl.

Craig himself grabbed a snack then headed upstairs to his room, turning on his computer.

He opened up skype, arranging a few things as the application opened up.

Almost immediately he got a call from Wildcat and the others.

"Hey guys!" Loud greetings came from everyone and Craig felt his smile lighten up immediately.

-hours of playing with the guys-

"I should be going now."

"Aw do you have to go?" Terroriser's voice was sad and Craig shook his head.

"Sadly. Now I'm going to actually leave before you pull me in to stay even longer."

"See ya." Vanoss said, and even then, there was a small hint of sadness with it.

"Talk tomorrow?" Wildcat asked and Craig nodded, mentally slapping himself since none of them could see him do that.

"Yeah, now see you guys." Craig hung up from his end of the call, exiting skype and turning off his computer.

Craig checked the time, seeing it was 6:27 and he felt tired as hell.

"I'll just take a quick nap." He muttered, slipping off his shorts and grabbing a pair of sweatpants.

He climbed into bed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Craig woke up early for school that Friday. It had been a few days after school started and Craig loved it.

From Brock acting like a mom and helping him with whatever he needed to Marcel's humor and jokes making his first block a much better experience, and Brian's astounding impression of Arnold Schwarzenegger, Craig loved it.

They all made his day, plus, he met a kid named Evan in his French. When he brought it up to Brock, Brock asked to describe what Evan looked like.

After Craig said "Asian," Brock jumped and said quite loudly "He's one of our friends too!" And went on, talking about the group of friends as people stared at them, mostly at Brock though.

Craig kept playing with Wildcat after he finished his homework everyday. It was rare when others came on and played too.

Vanoss and Moo especially haven't been on recently which Craig didn't bring up, not really thinking it was his place to ask.

Wildcat and him mostly played GTA and GMOD, messing around and playing missions in GTA, also playing maps in GMOD and Craig enjoyed every moment.

Craig got ready, taking a shower and getting changed.

He arrived downstairs, grabbing a cereal bar from the box that sat on the kitchen counter.

He checked his phone, seeing he was 15 minutes earlier than usual. He shrugged and decided that when he arrived at school he would just hang inside the library.

He grabbed his backpack, keys and phone of course, then began his walk to school. He spent most of the time thinking about what might the topic in homeroom may be.

Everyday in homeroom so far, Brian usually would bring up a random topic and they spent the whole 16 minutes discussing it, never getting off track.

Craig opened his phone, checking the date. It was Friday already.

'Sheesh.. This week blew by fast.' Craig thought, shaking his head to himself.

Craig arrived at school soon enough, heading in and right upstairs to the library, which was thankfully right near his first block.

He walked into the library, seeing Brock sitting with Marcel and a few others. One of them, Craig noticed, sat with them at lunch. He didn't remember his name although.

Brock turned at the right moment and saw Craig. He waved to Craig and signaled for him to come over.

Craig made his way to where they sat, his hands resting by his side.

He arrived at the table and sat down in the empty seat beside Brock.

"Morning." Brock greeted, placing his hand on Craig's shoulder.

"Morning." Craig replied.

"You two seem too cheery for it being 7am." A muffled voice said and Craig's attention went to the person immediately.

They had brown hair and their head rested on the table. Craig looked at Brock, raising an eyebrow and gesturing towards the resting male.

"Ohh.. That's Jonathan, you haven't met him properly yet, have you?" Craig shook his head.

Brock held a finger up and mouthed "Give me a second."

"Jonathan, Evan's here." Brock cooed and Jonathan's head picked up immediately, searching the premises.

"You liar!" Jonathan yelled and the librarian hushed him loudly.

Craig and Brock laughed quietly and Jonathan had a grumpy expression.

"Let me introduce you to Craig first then you can go back to sleep."

"Fine." Jonathan rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie and Craig did not understand how this boy could wear a hoodie when it is hot as hell outside.

"Craig, this is Jonathan. Jonathan, this is Craig."

"Morning." Craig greeted and took Jonathan's face slamming down onto the desk as a sign for his greeting.

Craig was tempted to laugh but kept it together, mostly because he didn't want the librarian shushing him. She was pretty damn scary and he didn't want to go through what Jonathan did.

The boy from Craig's French class, Evan, arrived within a few minutes and Jonathan perked up again.

"How do Jonathan and Evan know each other?" Craig whispered to Brock, eyeing them every few seconds as they talked.

"Oh it's a long story to be told another day. Let me just say, there's something else there than just friendship." Brock said with a smirk and pulled out his phone, opening it up.

Craig was confused but shrugged it off, going on his own phone also. Every few seconds or so, his gaze would look upon Jonathan and Evan, checking if anything beside them talking was happening.

"I'll be going." Evan said, releasing his arm from behind Jonathan and getting his stuff together before leaving.

How the hell did Craig not notice that Evan's arm was around Jonathan?

Craig shook his head to himself and checked the time, seeing that it was almost time for first block.

"I'll be going too, see you in homeroom." Craig said to Brock, getting his stuff together also.

"See you in homeroom." Brock replied, starting to put his backpack on also.

"See ya Jonathan." He said to the brown haired boy who now looked a bit sad.

'Maybe because Evan left?' Craig asked himself in his mind.

"See you at lunch." He replied.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder, walking towards the doors to leave.

As he exited, a tall male, at least around 6'4 or even taller passed. Craig's eyes followed after the male, unsure why he was so interested in him.

Craig shrugged his shoulders and headed off to his first class, ready for the day to start with Marcel's humor.

-time skip to homeroom-

Craig walked into the room, seeing that Brock and Brian were talking.

"I bet you they're gonna hook up within next month." Brian grinned, slowly inching closer towards Brock.

"I bet the Christmas party is when they're gonna hook up." Brock smirked, moving closer to Brian.

Craig decided to ruin the moment by clearing his throat, scaring the two boys.

"Fucking hell." Brian cursed under his breath, meanwhile Brock was laughing.

"Aside from you two almost kissing, which I will ask about after this, who do you think is gonna hook up? And what was this about a Christmas party?"

"We thin-"

"We know." Brian interrupted and Brock nodded.

"We know that Evan and Jonathan so have feelings for each other so we're betting on when they're finally going to.. You know." Brock reasoned and Craig nodded.

"Yeah, even at the library this morning there was something with them that just yelled "love"" Craig said just quiet enough for the three to hear and no one else.

"WAIT I MISSED MOMENTS WITH THEM?" Brian yelled, thankfully not causing any attention to come on them since the homeroom was already pretty loud.

"Mmhmm, this is why you should join us in the library in the mornings.." Brock teased, his voice soft and sincere like a mothers.

"Oh don't you dare pull that tone." Brian was still angry that he missed the moments between Jonathan and Evan, even though there was barely anything that morning.

"Not much happe-"

"Oh you should have seen it Brian. They were this close to kissing and ah, there was so much love in the air it felt like Valentine's Day!" Brock over exaggerated causing Craig to start laughing quietly.

"Just shut up.." Brian muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is lil Brian a bit mad?" Brock teased, tapping Brian's nose.

Brian's face went a deep shade of red quickly and Craig began to laugh even more.

"You know I'm just teasing." Brock said softly, patting Brian's back.

"Stop being lovey dovey in front of me." Craig complained and Brock and Brian began to laugh.

-time skip through a few classes to lunch-

Craig took the seat between Brock and Jonathan. He would sat on the other side which was taken by Smitty or whatever his name was?

Craig started off talking to Brock about different things like how class went or complaining how boring class is or how annoying some students are.

"I know, I know." Brock agreed, taking a bite out of his sandwich and nodding his head, eyes closed.

"At least it's Friday and I get to relax this weekend." Craig muttered, leaning on his arms which rested on the table.

"Oh right, before I forget to ask, one, do you want to hang out with our group this weekend and two, what's your number so then we don't only talk at school."

"Well I only know like, 4 of the guys in the group so? Also, yeah, let me check what it is again though."

"I'm surprised you don't know it by heart."

"Last time I tried giving my number by heart to a friend, they accidentally called a woman with kids and it was just quite the thing."

"Ahh, anyways, if you did hang out with the group then you could meet everyone and become better acquaintances!"

"You really want me to meet them, don't you?"

"Yeah, hey Jonathan!" Brock called and Jonathan looked over immediately, eyebrow raised.

"Hmm?"

"What is it Brock?"

"Do you think the group would like Craig?" Jonathan tapped his finger against his chin, wondering about the question.

"I think Tyler would probably like him the most. Or Brian. Not as much as Brian likes you though." Jonathan said with a wink and Brock's cheeks heated up.

"Yeah, Tyler will probably like him the most.." Brock muttered and Craig was surprised at how flustered Brock was.

So mentioning Brian in a romantic manner flustered the oh so confident Brock? Craig grinned to himself, thinking of the options he could do during homeroom just to fluster Brock and maybe Brian.

"So what's everyone in the group like?" Craig asked the both of them, and Jonathan began to talk.

"Well let's start with Brock and I. Brock is like the mom of the group honestly. He cares and watches out for all of us, helping us with whatever and making sure we don't get into too much trouble. He also makes the worst but best puns in the world."

"So do you guys call him mom then?"

"No, but we probably should."

"Oh be quiet Jonathan." Brock commented.

"That wording makes you seem like a mom." Jonathan said in a singing tone, causing Brock and Craig to start laughing.

"Anyways, then there's me. I'm the clown of the group, joking and such, and I am the most.. Maniacal? Nah, delirious is a lot better wording." Craig though of his friend Delirious that he hadn't played with for a while now but didn't say anything.

"Then there's Evan, he's like a leader but not? Like if we have to go somewhere he'll be leading but aside from that, he's overall pretty much good at everything."

"Aside from love." Brock said, leaning on his head and smirking at Jonathan.

"It's not my fault he's oblivious to that stuff."

"I know, it's so sad.." Brock trailed off and Craig looked between them.

"Ah, to explain is that Jonathan has a huge crush on Evan and the boy is too oblivious to love to even know. It sucks, I know." Brock said and Jonathan shrugged.

"Like I said, I'm okay with him being oblivious as fuck, but my signs are so clear I like him I just want him to know that I like him."

"I've never been in a relationship so I can't help you." Craig said and held his hands up in surrender.

"Anyways, continuing on. Then there's Tyler, the fucking giant of the group who is also really loud. He may seem like a rebel but he's a pretty good kid. I think you two would get along the best." Jonathan laughed and it sounded maniacal and really familiar.

Where has he heard that laugh from?

Maybe a movie? Or a show? It had to be either of those two..

"Brian is like a dad sort of except he's more of a fuckboy? Uh, you've met Marcel, right?"

"Yeah."

"Lui is mega short and has a squeaker voice you could call it?" He ended as more of a question, looking at Brock for confirmation.

"Yeah, he has a squeaker voice. But he's like, 5"4 if I remember correctly?" Brock asked and Craig found that idea funny.

"You're making it seem like the whole group is mega tall then there's Lui who's really short." Craig commented and they all laughed.

Jonathan and Brock went on, explaining the rest of the group and how each of them were different. Craig was actually excited to meet them.

"So what do you guys usually do when you hang out?" Craig asked, finishing his water.

"Play video games and eat food." Jonathan chuckled.

"Yeah, that's about it. Sometimes we do go out and do laser tag or bowling or anything along those lines."

"Sounds fun. What video games do you guys play?"

"Mario kart a lot, super smash bros, GTA, a lot of co-op games honestly."

"But how do you decide who plays?"

"Some people bring their systems and connect it to tvs and such."

"Sounds even more fun."

"But I think this weekend it's only going to be Jonathan, Evan, Brian, Tyler, Marcel, hopefully you, and me." Brock stated, his gaze wandering over the whole cafeteria room before landing back onto Craig.

"Is everyone else busy?"

"Sadly. I'll make sure to get everyone together at some point so they can all meet you." Brock grinned as the bell rung, signaling for third block to continue then fourth block, then home.

"Okay, just text me the details and such and I'll be there!"

"Got it." Brock said as they got their stuff together, beginning to walk up to calculus once again.

Craig could not wait to meet everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update and short chapter, shits been going on and I just haven't had time to put work into it :(( but next chapter, stuffs gonna happen and I'm mega happy :-) also, the h2ovanoss in this chapter was strong omg (I love oblivious to love Evan okok) but also Brock to being "official" mom makes me happy. just Brock in general makes me happy <33 but it hurt me to have Craig forget delirious' laughter :(( like how could you forget such a beautiful laugh. then again a lot of these dorks are very oblivious and forgetful lmao. anywho, thank you for the support already and I'm excited to keep on posting this fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3

Craig woke up around 9am that Saturday. The night before he could barely sleep, mostly because he was staying up, playing with WILDCAT, Vanoss, Moo and the others.

Craig was meeting up with the group at Brock's house around 2:30. Thankfully Brock remembered to text the address too. Craig probably would've forgotten, embarrassing himself even more when he was the last one to show up.

Craig's body felt nervous and excited. He already knew most of the people there so he would be fine. And if no one talked to him, he was 98% sure Brock would come over and force him to socialize or someone socialize with him.

Craig laid in bed, not even making an attempt to move. 10 minutes haven't even passed and he was actually wishing he was running behind or just late.

One, he would have something to actually do instead of just laying here, trying to avoid getting sunlight into his eyes.

Two, he could just get this day started already. That's all he wanted.

The time before hanging out with a friend was always the worst. It seemed like time slowed down, just for you. Just to torture you with "Oh look at that, you're waiting so long just to see your friend."

Craig decided to get up, unsure what to do with the time he had before he had to leave.

How far away was Brock's house? He opened up maps on his phone, inputting Brock's address.

A 10 minute walk didn't seem bad. Plus that day, the weather was a bit cooler than usual, but still warm.

This day seemed so perfect, as if nothing could go wrong.

He knocked on his wood bed frame, not wanting to jinx himself.

By worse it could've meant either losing games the whole day or possible death. Either way, he wasn't taking the risk. Especially possible death.

"Craig, honey?" His mom asked from behind his closed door, pulling him out from his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah?" He stuttered, shocked from the interruption.

"Breakfast is ready if you want any. Dad and Joe are down there already."

"Got it." Craig said and hear footsteps walk away from his door.

Every Saturday morning, his family would always sit together at the table and eat breakfast together. The only exception was when one of them was sick. Or in the hospital. Or sleeping over at a friends house.

So there was more than one exception, but that's okay. The point was unless you were sick or weren't present, you wouldn't eat breakfast.

Craig officially stood up, still in his pajamas which were just boxers and a t-shirt.

His mom had been living with boys for almost her whole life since she also had 2 brothers, so she got used to boys in general.

Hell, she was actually kind of happy seeing that she had 2 boys.

Joe, Craig's brother, is in his final year of middle school. Since they just moved, Joe had to make new friends.

Joe was always the out-going type, so making friends with people was always easy for him.

Craig on the other hand, was still social but not as much. If he had the choice, he would much rather sit in his room and play video games than be social.

He headed downstairs and sat down at the rectangular table, next to his mom and brother. There were 6 total chairs, 1 at each end and 2 on each side.

His mom sat at one end, his dad at the other while Joe sat in the middle.

Craig's eyes scanned the table, seeing there was French toast, bacon and eggs. Along with whatever drink you wanted whether it be coffee or milk.

The family began to eat, talking about how their week went when they had the chance.

"And how was your first week?" Craig's mom asked and all eyes were on him.

"It went really well to say the least. I've made good friends who I'm hanging out with later. I like all of my classes."

"That's always good. Where are you hanging out later?"

"At one of their houses."

"Do you need a ride?" Craig shook his head.

"I'm good, but thank you for the offer."

"No need to be so formal sweetie, just don't get into trouble, okay?"

"Don't worry, they aren't those type of guys."

"That's good to hear. Now Joe, how was your week?" His mom now asked his brother and Craig lost interest in the conversation, just eating his food.

-skipping to 2pm-

'I should be going soon..' Craig thought to himself as he exited out of a match of death run on GMod.

He was playing by himself since no one else was on. Even then, he didn't want to contact them knowing that if he played with them he wouldn't be leaving for a long time. There was a good chance that he would've missed hanging out with the group.

He got everything together and headed downstairs, seeing his mom unpacking some boxes they probably missed or forgot about while moving.

"What's in there?" Craig asked curiously and his mom jumped, surprised from the sudden noise.

"Ah, it's just old pictures of you and Joe, also a few of your dad and I. I was planning on doing something with this box a while ago but I just haven't had time."

"I would offer to help but I should be going.."

"Okay sweetie, also, bring your pair of keys since Joe is hanging out with a friend too too and your dad and I are going out so you may come home before all of us."

"Got it." Craig bent down and hugged his mom.

"Love you, I'll see you soon."

"Love you too Craigy." She turned to wave at him then turned back to the box, sorting through pictures.

Craig grabbed his keys and phone then left. He opened up maps on his phone and plugged in headphones, playing music as he began to walk.

The walk was extremely pleasant. The neighborhood was friendly and he passed by people watering plants or walking animals.

Speaking of which, he's been meaning to bring up the idea of a possible animal for their family.

Hopefully a dog since they're a lot more entertaining than cats.

Dogs are more interactive and fun to play with unlike cats who usually laze around and never really interact with you unless you give them food.

Craig let his thoughts roam and take over as he walked, following what directions the map said.

Soon enough he was at Brock's house and 8 minutes early.

'Oops?' He thought then shrugged, pausing his music and taking out his headphones.

He walked up to the front door and looked around before knocking.

There were nice plants and bushes in the front and the house was a pretty big size. Not mansion but almost there.

'Brock's never mentioned anything about siblings.. I wonder if he has any.' Craig wondered, tapping his finger against his thigh.

He knocked on the door, putting the hand that was tapping against his thigh back into his pocket as Brock opened the door.

"Hey hey hey! You're early. I'm guessing you're excited?"

"A little bit if I'm being honest.." Actually, Craig was way more than a little bit, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Well none of the guys are here yet.. But we can hang out in my room. They know where it is, plus they can just walk in. It'll be fine." Craig nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked into the house.

To the right was the staircase and a door next to the bottom of the stairs which led to the basement. Then next to that was the archway to the dining room.

To the left was the main room and a bathroom, along with an extra room which had a computer and TV in it. Then if you went straight you would go to the kitchen.

Craig and Brock headed to the right and up the stairs. The hallway was long and there were multiple doors on the left and right.

They entered the second door on the left which revealed a medium sized room that had a small couch, TV, bed, desk with computer and posters around the room that went with different things.

Video games, movies, shows, etc. Craig in all honestly really liked Brock's room. It fit his personality.

The wall color weren't too bright not too dark. They were a in-the-middle shade of blue.

"Sit wherever you'd like. First come, first serve." Brock quoted and winked after.

"Quick question?" Craig asked which caught Brock by surprise.

"What might it be?"

"What's up with you and Brian?"

"Haha well I'm.. um.. I really really like him, obviously more than a friend. I've had a crush on him ever since freshman year."

"Do you think he likes you back?"

"Psh, would he ever like me back? Probably in a thousand years. I'm the opposite of what he probably looks for in a partner. Even then, I'm pretty sure he's as straight as a line."

"But yesterday during homeroom.. You two were flirting?"

"It's what our friendship is. We act like lovers but aren't, even though I wish we were."

"Well I have one goal so far for this year!"

"Craig no."

"Yes."

"Don't you dare do what I'm thinking."

"You mean set you two up?"

"Bullseye."

"You know I have to."

"Craig it's fi-"

The door downstairs opened and shut loudly then there was the familiar voice of Brian.

"Hey Brock!" He called and footsteps soon came up the stairs.

Brock shot a look at Craig that basically said 'say anything, you're dead' Craig nodded as the door opened to display the one and only Brian.

Brian walked in, taking a seat on the bed unlike Craig who sat on the couch.

"Hey Craig! Didn't know you were here already. If I'm being honest, I was kind of expecting you to be last."

"I am offended!" Craig faked a gasp and threw his right hand onto his heart, turning his head away and to Brock.

Brock was trying his hardest not to crack up at the mini soap opera that was playing right out in front of him.

"Craig, honey, please. You know I didn't mean it."

"Mmhmm, I totally believe you."

"Are you saying I'm a liar?"

"I'm not saying you're a truth-er."

"Pause," Brock interrupts capturing the attention of both of them.

"Craig, that isn't even a word."

"It's a word if I want it to be."

Brock groaned then shook his head.

"Never mind, continue with your love."

"Are you jealous Brock?" Brian said with a smug grin and Brock blushed.

Craig stayed silent, watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"Heck no."

"Brock, if you wanted some of my love you could've just asked. There's lots of me to go around, especially for you." Brian winked right at Brock and Craig resisted the urge to say or do anything.

Even the urge to yell-

"Just date already." Marcel's voice interrupted and the three looked at the doorway to see Marcel, Jonathan, and Evan there.

"You're just jealous of our bromance." Brian chuckled and Marcel walked over to him, sitting beside him while Jonathan and Evan sat on the couch beside Craig, leaving Brock to sit in his computer chair alone.

"So we're just waiting on Tyler?" Jonathan asked, turning to face the group, arm resting on the side of the couch.

"When aren't we though?" Marcel chuckled and the whole group, aside from Craig, laughed.

"For being such a good boy he has some of the worst time management." Brock said in the tone of a disappointed mom and Craig had to hold back from saying something.

Thankfully someone else did.

"Calm down there mom." Jonathan grinned.

"It's not my fault that Tyler got all of his bad traits from this one." Brock gestures towards Brian and Brian's smile turned into an offended expression within a second.

"How dare you! Not every bad trait is mine."

"Well most of them are."

The two continued to bicker and Craig would've continued to listen if it weren't for Evan's voice that pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You're Craig, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Evan?"

"Yeah! You're in my French class if I'm correct?"

"Bingo."

"So how did you meet Brock or Brian or any of them to be introduced to this mess of a group?"

"Marcel's in my first block, Brock and Brian are in my homeroom. You?"

"Brock and I are childhood friends. It used to be Tyler, Brock and I. Then our little group expanded and boom, now we're us."

"That's fun. But now you're closest with Jonathan if I'm guessing?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You two are just.. Usually really close. Plus at the library you two only paid attention to each other so it just seemed like you two were close."

"Ah, so that's how people see us then?"

"Are you saying there's more than just friendship with you two?" Craig asked and kept his excitement down.

Evan shook his head, disappointing Craig.

"Nah, I've just always wondered. We're really close so I've been curious what others think. Since our friends have known Jonathan and I for so long they can't tell us." Craig nodded as the door opened, revealing a tall, very tall, male.

He was 6"5? 6"4? Craig knew that one, the male was over 6"0 and two, that the guy was taller than him.

"Hey Ty." Evan said first and Tyler looked down at Evan, then Craig.

When the two met eyes, Craig wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh right, Tyler, this is Craig. Craig, this is Tyler." Brock said, breaking the short awkward silence.

The rest of the group ignored it and started their own conversation.

"Hi." Craig said.

"Nice to meet ya Craig." Tyler took of his jacket, revealing a t-shirt that had deadpool on it and a quote.

Craig wanted to mention that he was a fan of deadpool and just, marvel in general too.

"So, who's ready to play some games?" Brock asked, receiving a loud amount of "yes'"

-time skip into a while-

"FUCK YOU EVAN!" Tyler yelled as Yoshi spun around after being hit by a red shell that was sent from Luigi, Evan's character.

"I can't help what power-ups I get." Evan chuckled as he took the lead.

"YOU COULD'VE WAITED UNTIL SOMEONE ELSE PASSED YOU LIKE JONATHAN."

"Maybe I should've waited for him to pass.."

"Rude Evan. Rude." Jonathan stated, puffing his cheeks out.

Jonathan, Tyler, Evan, and Marcel were playing Mario Kart as Brian, Brock, and Craig sat on the sidelines, just observing.

"Haha bitches! That's what you fucking get!!" Marcel yelled, standing up as he took the lead.

He bit his lip, steering his character to victory.

Everyone was on their third lap and no one had the intention of giving up.. Okay maybe Tyler did a little bit he wasn't showing it on the outside.

Brock, Brian, and Craig talked about whatever, tuning out the rambunctious boys that were yelling as they could about how "unfair" the round was.

'At least the map wasn't rainbow road..' Craig thought, rolling his eyes to himself.

"Hey, do either of you want to play next?" Marcel called, interrupting Craig's thoughts.

Brock looked at Craig, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Craig wants to play." Craig's attention turned to Brock immediately.

'Why?' Craig mouthed.

'It's to go and interact with others.' Brock covered up smoothly and Craig nodded.

-time skip to a little bit after that-

"And our next road is, Rainbow Road!" Jonathan yelled, laughing maniacally as everyone else groaned.

"Wait, before we start, I'm gonna trade off with Craig." Marcel said and walked up to the trio, handing his controller to Craig.

"Better not lose man."

"What road are we doing?"

"Rainbow Road."

"Oh yeah, I got this in the bag." Craig said and got up from his spot, joining the other three on the couch.

"Ready to get your ass kicked Craig?" Evan asked, a sly grin upon his lips.

'Don't be too cocky, just go with it.' Craig thought, paying attention to the screen.

The track was shown and Craig's body was tingling with excitement. He hasn't played Mario Kart in so long and he was ready.

He was always a pro at Rainbow Road. The other roads? He was pretty good but never the best. For some reason, his mind just clicked and aced the road everyone hated.

'3'

'2'

Engines from the cars roared.

'1'

Craig sucked in a breath.

'GO'

The karts all pushed forward, only 2 staying back because they started too early.

Evan had the lead immediately. Tyler and Jonathan were right behind him. Craig was in 5th place, keeping a low profile.

After a few twists and turns, Evan kept the lead, Jonathan had fell off once, Tyler twice and Craig was in third.

He was tempted to take second but decided to wait until the second lap to do so. Then on the third lap?

He would show his real skills.

They passed the finish line, beginning the second lap.

"FUCKING BULLSHIT IS WHAT THIS MAP IS!" Tyler yelled as his character fell off the map.. again..

Evan laughed while Jonathan had this delirious type of laughter.

Craig's mouth hung slightly open as he focused on taking second place before they lapped the finish line again, which he succeeded in doing since the CP in second place fell off the map.

"So it's just between us, ay?" Evan asked.

His character was either slowing down or Craig's character was somehow getting faster.

"I guess it is, Evan." Craig said Evan's name as if it were Evan.

Craig made sure not to pass Evan but keep close on him.

There was no one close to them so Craig's plan would work out perfectly.

They passed the halfway mark of the track and Craig kept the same pace on Evan.

Craig's eyes fell on Tyler's part of the screen and he saw a blue shell. Craig saw the smirk on Tyler's face from the corner of his eyes and Craig began to ease off of Evan as Tyler clicked the button to release the blue shell.

"No no no no!" Evan yelled as the blue shell hit him and Craig passed him immediately.

Craig was so close to the finish line when Evan's character recovered from the shell.

Craig felt a presence behind him.

"You got this." Marcel whispered as Craig was about 10 feet away from the finish line.

"Watch out Craig, because guess who's right behind you!" Evan yelled and it was a battle for first.

There was yelling around them but Craig focused on getting first.

They crossed the finish line and Craig closed his eyes, rubbing his temple.

"YES CRAIG!!" Marcel yelled, hands on the boys shoulders and shaking him from behind.

There were arrays of congrats and a pat on the back from Evan who was laughing.

"You know, for all the times I've played with these guys, not one has beat me on this track."

"And all the times I've played, no ones ever been that close to me on the track as you were." Craig laughed and they bro-hugged.

"Enough bromance, let's continue on with the games!" Brian yelled, messing with Craig's hair.

-time skip-

"I should be going now." Craig said as he checked the time, seeing it was 5:45.

It felt they had been playing for much longer. Then again, all they've been playing is Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros, and Call of Duty. They also stopped at one point to eat some pizza but immediately went back to gaming as soon as they were done.

Craig and Tyler talked a lot which Brock was quite happy about, but he only mentioned it to Evan which Evan was also happy about.

"See ya!" Craig called out as he left, getting loud replies that were cancelled out by each other's goodbyes.

Craig went down the stairs, seeing a middle aged woman in the dining room, talking on the phone.

He didn't wave to her, seeing as that they didn't know each other, plus, she didn't notice him leaving yet.

He opened the door and left, remembering the way back to his house.

-skipping the walk-

Once he got home, he headed upstairs and to his room, changing into pajama pants.

Once he was changed, he laid down and cuddled up under his blankets. He didn't even realize that he was so tired until he fell asleep in less than 5 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could've gone into more details for this chapter but I was on a time limit so :((( buT now we know our lil brocky has a crush on our Brian ;))) I have things planned for this fic and it may get a bit angsty (not too much though so don't worry!!) but I'm so excited for this fic. anywho, I wanted to make Craig the ultimate beast at Mario kart but I was like "nah, let's have him be a beast at rainbow road and he can slowly grow from there" so!! I'm so excited for more Tyler and Craig moments since this fic will be centered around them and their relationship soon (I do want to try and get the others sorta main but Craig still the main main) so that's all I will ramble about. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did, please leave feedback and a kudo! now goodbye lovelies¡


	4. Chapter 4

Craig rolled out of bed that Monday morning. Like actually rolled.

He meant to just turn a little to hit off his blaring alarm but here he is now, on the floor and the alarm beeping loudly.

He didn't have his glasses on so he just reached his arm up from the ground onto the side dresser, moving his hand around until he found the alarm he was looking for.

His fingers reached the buttons which sat on top of it and he clicked all of them, silence taking over the loud noise from before.

Craig groaned out a few curse words quietly and sat back on his bed.

The beeping of an incoming message rang from his phone, scaring him half to death. Craig leaned over the bed and threw his hand on the dresser, hand jumping all over, searching for the phone.

His fingers barely brushed by it but when he felt the glass screen, he strengthened his grip on the phone as he brought it close.

'wanna hang out after school??'

It was from Brock.

Craig's fingers tapped the letters on the keyboard before his mind could fully process what he was doing.

'sure, your house?'

A few seconds later a message popped up.

'yep'

Craig rubbed his eyes and texted his reply before turning off his phone.

His phone beeped but he didn't check what Brock sent as a reply.

He stood up and headed out of his room, grabbing a towel and heading towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

By quick he meant washing his hair. That's all he needed to do anyways.

Craig's mind drifted off to the memory of Saturday. Playing video games with the guys, getting to know them better, and meeting Tyler.

Craig smiled as he thought about the insanely tall male. Sure, Craig could be considered tall but Tyler had a good height advantage on him.

Craig exited the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and walked back to his room, mind still thinking about Tyler.

Why was his mind thinking about Tyler so much?

Craig shrugged, shaking his head too in the process then began to rub his temple. He stopped then looked through his drawers, pulling out a pair of shorts and a red t-shirt with Mario's symbol on it. He changed into it, wondering if anyone else would be hanging out with him and Brock or if it would be just them.

He was probably the most comfortable with Brock so he wouldn't have to worry about too much awkward silence or Brock possibly judging him for a weird conversation topic.

At least he hoped Brock wouldn't.

He didn't know Brock like an open book yet. Sure, he knew Brock's favorite book series is Rot & Ruin and that his favorite movie is Click (only because it's one of Adam Sandler's best movies) but that's basic stuff you learn about a person usually.

He didn't know Brock's deepest secrets and probably wouldn't for a while..

Aside from Brock liking Brian more than a friend.

That still did and didn't surprise the boy.

Maybe the surprise was Brock actually admitting it? Craig wasn't sure, and it was too early to go too deep into his thoughts.

He checked his phone, seeing he was running behind a few minutes.

"Shit." He muttered and rushed downstairs, grabbing a quick breakfast then running out of the house.

-time skip-

Marcel and Craig sat in first block, entrepreneurship, telling each other riddles since they finished their work.

"Scientists are trying to figure out what's between earth and heaven. Can you find it?"

"Is it and?"

"Yep."

"Dude," Marcel groaned, "we've been telling each other riddles for too long. I can actually guess what the answer is now."

"True." Craig grinned. "But what else could we do?"

"Talk?"

"Dude, I don't socialize."

"Shut the fuck up." Marcel said and they broke out into laughter.

Their laughs were unheard by others because of how loud the room was already.

-time skip-

Craig walked to homeroom, texting Tyler on his way.

Craig: I start with a 'P' and end with an 'E' but I have thousands of letters! What am I?

Tyler: uh

Tyler: idk dude

Tyler: post office?

Craig: YOU GOT IT!!

Tyler: may I ask what my prize is?

Craig: whatever you want ;)

Tyler: so what if I asked for a lucky kiss from you ;))

Craig's face went red and he cursed as he almost dropped the books he was carrying.

How would he reply? Or what if Tyler really felt something for Craig? No way.. That was possible but really, really not likely.

He shut off his phone, unsure what to even say.

Craig got to homeroom and sat where he usually did. Brian arrived soon and the two started talking.

"Dude, you won't believe what happened first block!" Brian exclaimed in a whisper.

"What?"

"Has Evan told you about Sydney?"

"Uh.. No?"

"Well she's the girl he's been crushing on."

Craig had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Cool. But what happened with them?"

"She asked him out. Yeah, yeah, role reversal but still? The girl he likes asked him out!!"

"How long has he liked her?"

"He just told me, Jonathan, and Tyler a day ago. Then maybe she heard it somehow and got to asking him out? I don't know dude, I'm just so happy for him."

"Yeah, same. He deserves to be happy."

'But he did hurt Jonathan in the process..' His mind thought.

"Has he told Jonathan yet?" Craig asked, worrying about the boy.

"Probably, they are best friends after all."

"Yeah." Craig breathed out, pulling out his phone.

"Hey, where's Brock?" Brian asked, shifting in his seat and looking around.

"No idea." Craig said as he texted the boy they were talking about.

Craig: are you with Jonathan?

Brock: yeah, tell the homeroom teacher I'm here just with a teacher.

Craig: tell Jonathan im sorry..

Brock: that word feels so useless

Craig: i know, but it's better than saying some bull shit speech ://

Brock: true, wait, could you come join us?

Craig: are you saying we switch?

Brock: yeah, i need to talk to brian about something

Craig: oo la la ;))

Brock: not about that, it's for a club

Craig: what club?

Brock: student senate, we're planning a food drive and since we're both really active in the club, we help plan out stuff a lot

Craig: okie, where are you guys?

Brock: back of library

Craig: okay

Craig told Brian he had to go and to tell the homeroom teacher that he had to go see a teacher, so Craig was here.

Craig was thankful their homeroom was right near the library.

He got there without any question from passing teachers, monitors, etc. This was important and he had to comfort Jonathan.

A friend was hurting and he had to do all he can for him.

–

Craig found them sitting in the back. Jonathan's head was on the table and Brock sat there, an arm around the heart-broken boy.

"Hey." Craig said softly, taking a seat on the other side of Jonathan.

"I'll see you later Jon. You too Craig." Brock said in a hushed tone.

All Craig did was smile up at the male. Brock turned around, then left.

"Hey Jonathan." Craig whispered, not wrapping an arm around him or touching him in general.

"H-Hey."

"It hurts, a lot. Doesn't it?"

All he got was a muffled sob.

"I bet so. Even then, it must've been amazing to like someone as great as Evan. Even though he is an oblivious bastard.."

He got a quiet, muffled laugh from the crying boy. Craig couldn't help the small smile form on his face.

"I'm just saying. But Evan really is great. He's also an amazing friend. It was pretty fun seeing his face when I beat him on Rainbow Road."

"It was." Craig barely heard Jonathan.

"But seriously. Evan is a great guy. He's hilarious, surprisingly super nice? Really chill in general and just everything a guy should be. I'm happy you like someone like him and not some douchebag or preppy girl who all she cares about is shopping and popularity."

"Where are you going with this?" Jonathan asked, sitting up and looking at Craig.

His bright baby blue eyes now said a different story since they seemed to be a bit more dull. At first glance they didn't seem different but after looking at them now, even closer, they were darker.

"I'm going no where aside from, it's good that your possible first love is such a great guy. Also, it's good your comfortable with your sexuality. I guess I did have something to say after all? Just, I'm happy for you but also sorry."

"That word is so useless."

"You sound like Brock. I was texting him before this by the way. But I told him to tell you sorry. Then he said basically the same thing.."

Craig stopped and began to laugh causing Jonathan to let confusion get him.

"Wh-What?"

"I just find it funny because I told Brock earlier that I wouldn't give you some useless speech but here I am."

"You really go against your own word, don't you?"

Craig chuckled. "I guess so."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Hey Craig?" Jonathan asked softly.

"Yeah?" He replied softly

"Thanks."

"It's really no pro-"

"No, seriously. Thank you. A lot."

Craig stayed quiet and nodded, giving Jonathan one more hug before the bell rung, signaling that second block started.

-skip to lunch-

"Hey!" Craig grinned, seeing Jonathan at the lunch table, Brock next to him.

"Hey." Jonathan grinned and looked up at Craig, a smile on his face now.

He was more cheerful now at least.

"How have classes been?"

"I would say eh?"

"Ahh, I mean, it's better than thinking "man jumping out of a window would be better than this.'"

"Good point."

"So, Brock, how was your conversation with Brian?" Craig asked with a wink and Jonathan turned around to face Brock, a smirk on the boys face.

"I-It was good! Nothing else but talking went on of course."

"Mmhmm, talking." Jonathan said, his mood now the opposite of this morning.

Instead of being the broken hearted boy he was this morning he was now his usual self. At least he seemed like it on the outside.

"It was only talking you two! There's nothing between us.. Plus he's like 500% straight and I'm just, like 50/50?"

"Yeah but have you ever asked his sexual preference?"

"Jonathan.. He literally yells he's into girls."

"It's true." Craig muttered, taking a bite into his sandwich.

"Okay, but it doesn't hurt to try Brock."

"It does."

Jonathan sighed and Craig chuckled. They dropped the subject, eating their lunch and talking about classes and video games.

By the end of lunch, they were all feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for not updating in forever!!!! school has been so dtressful but i have break now so ill try to update ASAP, okay??? also, i love this chapter a lot, not gonna lie. though it did hurt to write about a heart broken Jonathan :(( he's too precious to be heart broken. but i did discuss w/ my friend and trust me, there may be a few more angsty things but aside from that, we're gonna be okay! i also love exposing more of brock's crush b/c something may happen soon. also, next chapter will be brock and craig's hang out so look forward to that!! see you all in my next update :^)


	5. Chapter 5

Craig met up with Brock near the auditorium after school.

"Hey." Brock greeted.

"Hey!" Craig grinned, excited to hang out with Brock.

So far at his time at this school, he would have to say Brock is his closest friend. 

"Ready to go?" Brock asked as the school emptied out, only leaving people with after school activities still roaming around.

"Mmhmm!" Craig stuffed his hands into his pockets and they left, walking towards Brock's house.

For the first few minutes, they just talked about how their day went, complaining about people and joking about things.

Then it got to silence.

Craig thought about what to say, or different topics he could bring up, but couldn't decide on one. 

"Oh yeah, how long are you staying for?" Brock asked, staring down at the sidewalk in front of them.

"Oh I'm not sure, I mean, my parents are probably okay with any time but when do you think would be best?"

"I mean, my mom would probably be happy to have a guest over for dinner." He smiled, biting his lip after.

"O-Okay. I'll stay until 8? We can also do our homework once we get to your house then play video games and talk."

"Sounds good!" Brock said as Craig's phone dinged a few times.

Craig look at Brock, who nodded, then pulled out his phone, seeing texts from Tyler.

tyler: hey dude!  
tyler: im so bored   
tyler: btw whats your xbox name so i can add you??  
tyler: and skype if you have one..

Craig decided on answering him later, right now he was with Brock and would feel bad for putting his attention to something else.

"Isn't it weird?" Brock asked.

"What?"

"Evan."

"What do you mean?"

"Evan's always told us his crushes. But it's like he just realized it. Even then, there's something fishy with it.."

"You're going to need to explain more pal."

"Okay, when we first began high school, Evan liked a girl. And she asked him out a few days later but he said no. Why? Maybe he wanted to be sure of his feelings or something I don't know. But randomly with Sydney he just says yes immediately."

"That does sound kind of fishy."

"But you know what another thing is?"

"Hmm?"

"Evan's told us his crushes from the beginning. He told us about Sydney a few days ago and yet he says he's been liking her for a while. I don't know. Maybe I'm looking too much into it?"

Craig shook his head.

"No, you're perfectly fine. It does sound weird."

Brock nodded, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Anyways, how're you and Brian getting along?" Brock looked at Craig through the corner of his eye, a small frown on his face now.

"Shush up."

"C'mon, you two are pretty cute." He teased, earning a soft punch on the arm from Brock.

"But you know how straight he is vs how gay I am."

"Okay but he may have a little bit of gay for Leonardo DiCaprio or you."

"He would so prefer Leonardo over me though.."

"I guess you're right, he's got money and good looks so.." 

"So I can't compare!"

"Ok, but you have terrible puns that no one else can compare to."

"True as fuck."

"See, you can win that boy over with your terrible puns! I bet he would love them more than an almost-oscar winner."

"Highly doubt that."

"Not with that attitude."

"I cannot believe this."

"You better baby."

"Shush up."

They continued to Brock's house, continuing the conversation of whether or not Brian would go out with him/actually be interested in him. Craig was on the "of course he would" side and Brock was the opposing.

"You suck." Brock groaned as they opened up the door to his house.

"And you swallow."

"How about you go back to 2013 with that terrible comeback."

They stopped in silence and then began to laugh. 

"Wanna head up to my room while I grab us drinks and snacks?"

"Sure dude, but give me your bag too." Brock nodded and gave Craig his bag. 

Craig headed upstairs. As he headed up the steps, he remembered Tyler's text from earlier and decided to reply.

craig: my xbox user is miniladdd  
craig: skype is the same lmao

After sending his reply, he turned his phone off and slipped it back into his pocket and walked down the hallway to Brock's room, opening the door and lightly dropping their bags next to Brock's desk.

Craig let out a yawn as he sat down on Brock's bed, preferring the comfort of the bed much more than a school chair. 

"Don't fall asleep on me, I would rather not talk to an unresponsive body."

"If someone were to walk in it would probably look a bit weird."

"A bit?"

"Okay maybe a lot.."

"You got that right."

Both of the boys grinned and Brock decided to hand out the snacks and drinks. 

"Can I just say I'm so fucking tired?" Craig sighed and Brock nodded, chuckling after.

"How much I relate to that is crazy."

"So anyways.."

"What?"

"We must discuss your little crushy-wushy."

"Not this again.."

"It's called you two are super fucking cute and need to be together."

"And it's called he's as straight as a 180 degree line."

"Ok but have you asked him what his sexuality is?"

"No."

"Then ask!"

"He might become suspicious."

"Are you fucking serious dude?"

"Yes."

"I hope you know that he's extremely oblivious so he'll just think you're curious."

"Yeah, curious in him!"

"I mean you are.."

"That is beside the point." 

"Okay but you should just go for it."

"Craig, it's tough being in this situation okay? I would love to just tell him casually that I really, really like him but I sadly cannot."

"Fine, but I'm not giving up."

"God I hate you sometimes.." Brock joked, taking a sip of his iced tea and placing it back down.

"So homework or video games?" Brock asked and as much as Craig wanted to say video games, he sadly could not.

"Sadly homework. But video games right after."

"Sounds good to me." 

The boys started their work and both finished it in a good amount of time.

"Mario kart or Super Smash Bros?"

"Super Smash Bros for the win."

-time skip-

"I SWEAR TO GOD BROCK YOU MUST BE CHEATING."

"I can't help it that I'm this good."

"I CALL BULL SHIT."

"And I call that you're a sore loser."

"How about you shut the fuck up?"

"No need to be a bad sport pal."

"I will actually fight you Brock."

"I don't want to fight you though."

"Let's go."

"Craig please."

"I cannot ca-"

Craig was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Brock and Craig shared a look and since no one else was home, they had to answer it.

They headed down the hallway then down the steps and opened the door to a crying Jonathan.

"Jonathan?" Craig asked while Brock brought him in, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Craig, can you comfort him while I make some tea?"

"S-Sure."

Brock headed towards the kitchen quickly while Craig and Jonathan sat on the couch, Jonathan leaning on Craig's shoulder. Some of his tears landed on Craig's shirt but he didn't mind. At this moment, he just wanted to comfort his friend. 

He just wanted Jonathan to be happy.

-small time skip-

"So what happened?" Brock asked softly as Jonathan took a sip of his tea.

Craig took notice of how Jonathan's hands shook as he held the mug full of the lukewarm tea.

It had been a good amount of time since Brock brought out the tea and the only thing they've done is sit in silence. Brock had been not wanting to push the subject, letting Jonathan get his thoughts together. 

"Fuck Evan. Fuck Sydney. Fuck everything!" Jonathan yelled, slamming his mug onto the table. 

Barely any spilled out and the mug cracked a little bit.

"I-I'm sorry Brock." Jonathan said, looking to his friend with concern.

Brock shook his head. 

"It's fine, just please continue talking."

"I just hate Evan so much but also love him so fucking much. It hurts to love someone like that."

Craig's eyes flickered to outside, taking note that it was around 7:30 and it was dark out. His eyes looked up at the sky and he saw stars twinkling.

By now, Jonathan had finished his ramble and Craig felt bad for not listening in.

"Hey, I have an idea." Craig said and the other two looked at him with curiosity. 

"What might it be Craig?"

"Let's go outside and star gaze!" 

Brock and Jonathan looked at each other and Brock smiled softly.

"Sure, and Jonathan says he wouldn't mind either."

The three headed outside with two blankets and their phones to a nearby park.

Lamp posts guided them to the park and they were soon there. 

They laid down the blankets and the three boys sat down then rested on their back.

"Isn't it really nice out?" Brock asked to no one in particular, a faint smile rested on his face that the other two could not see.

No one answered his question, so they just relaxed.

Minutes had passed before someone finally said something.

"I miss Evan." Jonathan said softly and the other two sat in silence.

"I'm scared of losing him. What if he likes Sydney more than me? What if he forgets about me?" Jonathan continued and you could hear his voice break in the middle.

"You know he won't." Craig answered in a soft tone.

"But what if? I don't know what Evan is like when he's got a girlfriend. What if-"

"Stop worrying, we're supposed to be looking at the stars. Let the constellations distract you from your troubles." Craig closed his eyes, enjoying the wind that wasn't blowing too hard but still kept the night cool.

-slight time skip-

The three left the park and were all at their own homes now.

Craig laid on his bed, hands resting on his chest as he thought about his personal feelings.

Everything so far had been great. Great friends, great school, great life.

Honestly, nothing could really go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHhh, sorry for this bEING A WHOLE MONTH LATE??? school sucks iM sorry i havent had time to write aGgghhh ;; but i wrote this while watching big hero 6 aND I AM A MESS OHMYOGSH. anywho onto the chapter— this was so cute to write, and honestly, i added jon in b/c i was running out of stuff for brock and craig so i was like "gotta add my sad bby in" and jehsnw ohmyogsh i miss writing this fic!! i also want more of my bbys star gazing and next time i write star gazing, ill add more details mmkay!! but see you all in the next chapter!
> 
> P.S. i finished this as i finished big hero 6 aND FRICK OH MY GOD MY HEART HURTS SO MUCYB AND THE TEARS AND WHY


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong?" Marcel asked Craig as he took a seat during their first block.

Craig had his head laying down on the desk so of course, Marcel was a bit concerned. Craig was usually more energetic than this. More.. Awake.

"I barely got any sleep last night." Craig groaned, not even trying to pick his head up to look at Marcel.

"Oh dang, that sucks dude. Do you want to sleep during this block and I'll wake you up if she comes around?" Marcel asks, receiving a nod barely.

"Thanks, I owe you." Craig muttered and closed his eyes as he began to fall asleep.

The reason why Craig was so sleepy? Because he found out that he goes to school with his internet friends. That he goes to the same school as his closest friend, Tyler. The night before, he read the reply from Tyler and almost cried or yelled or both from his reply.

**tyler: DUDE OHMYOGD?? MINI?? ITS ME WILDCAT OHM Y GOSH HI**  
**tyler: DUDE PLEASE RESPOND I CANT BELIEVE THIS OHY MN GEINSJS**

The thought that he and his best internet friend(s) being in the same school, same town made him so happy that it kept him up the entire night before.

Plus, he became friends with them so easily. He was real life friends with his best internet friends. How? He had no fucking idea.

He wondered if he should just tell them straight off the bat or whether he should wait. He also wondered how Tyler would now see him.

What if Tyler was disappointed?

What if Craig didn't meet Tyler's expectations? What if Tyler thought that Craig was too tall? What if Tyler spilled the secret to the other guys?

No, Tyler wouldn't. He trusts his friends and wouldn't tell anyone a friends secret unless they said.

His phone dinged and Craig rushed to check it, scaring Marcel in the process.

**tyler: dudeee, answer pls**  
**craig: haha sorry, ive just been in shock**  
**tyler: honestly same?? so how do you want to approach this to the other guys b/c... y'know**  
**craig: keep it a secret between us for now?**  
**tyler: sounds good. but warning, ill probably spam u throughout the day b/c im bored as fuCk**  
**craig: and ill try my best to reply <<<333**  
**tyler: luv u my fuckboi**  
**craig: and i luv u my tol beast**

Craig grinned and placed his phone away, Marcel looking at him curiously.

The time passed and Craig and Marcel talked the whole time.

"See ya!" Marcel patted Craig on his shoulder and went the opposite way of Craig.

Craig arrived at homeroom, still tired as hell but he was more confident in his ability to now survive the rest of the day.

Taking a seat in homeroom, Craig began to think about it again. The chances him and his best (internet) friend went to the same damn school? Nearly impossible. There were probably hundreds to thousands of schools per state and they somehow beat the odds.

"Hey, something wrong?" Brian asked, bringing Craig out of his thoughts.

Speaking of Brian, which internet friend was he? Maybe Moo, or Basically? There was a chance he could be Terroriser. After all he did ace that Arnold Schwarzenegger voice and only Brian could do that. Now that Craig thought about it, he also had Terroriser's humor so there was a good chance...

"Woah, what's up with Craig?" Brock asked Brian, taking a seat next to Brian.

"No idea, he seems to be in a trance."

"No duh." Brock stuck his tongue out at Brian who rolled his eyes.

"So mature Brocky."

"Anyways what do we do about him?"

"Shake him?"

"Tickle him?"

"Fuck yeah." Brian grinned and got up but Craig said something before they could torture him with tickles.

"I'm all good don't worry!! Please don't tickle me." He stuck his hands out at them and sighed in relief as they sat back down.

"So anyways, what's going on up in that noggin of yours? You seem out of it today so.." Brian trailed off and met eyes with Brock who gave him a smile.

"Ah, just a realization. I would tell you but you'll find out soon enough." Craig grinned, leaving the two confused and looking at each other with a "what" expression on their faces.

"So, anyways, how's your day going?" Craig asked them and all three proceeded to complain about their first block, talk about video games and almost talked about their crushes but thank god the bell rung.

Brock did not want to fake a crush because Brian would want to talk to the person, yes, Brian knew Brock was bisexual, but Brock could not introduce him to some random person or his own being!

Brock groaned as he walked down the hallway, thinking about the possible situation. He also hated the possible answers that Brian could say. Mostly a "oh hey I like you too" or "wow I don't like you and I don't think this friendship will work anymore if you like me."

Of course Brian was not like that.

Or was he? Brock had no idea and that scared him way too much.

Maybe later in the year he would but for now? He was concerned with putting others before himself. Putting their emotions before his.

Sure it hurt sometimes but he would survive.

He was always there for everyone and he had to keep up this act of smiling and being there for others even if it pained him.

"So what's up?" Jonathan asked Brock as he took a seat next to the boy.

"I'm doing good! You?" Brock asked, smiling at the male.

"Doing much better. Thanks for last night." Jonathan said through a sincere smile.

"Oh, don't thank me. Thank Craig for the genius idea."

Class began and the boys barely talked again for the rest of the block. To be honest, Brock would've loved to talk to Jonathan but  
1) he couldn't think of any conversation  
2) they would get in trouble  
3) the silence was probably better than fake conversation

The bell rung and Brock was the last to leave. He felt sick to his stomach and would love to just go home. He wasn't sure if it was something he ate or if it was that he had a bad feeling about that day or what.

He groaned again as he walked towards his calculus class, faking a smile as he entered. He got a few "hello's" from people and he returned them then sat down in his seat, pulling out his phone to see multiple texts from his group chat with Tyler and Evan.

**tyler: so i may or may not have a slight crush on a dork  
** evan: shiT SON WH O  
brock: ^^  
tyler: r u ready  
evan: yes  
tyler: i dont think ur ready  
brock: pls  
tyler: fine. its craig.  
brock: im not surprised  
evan: ye ^^  
tyler: wh— how ar eyou not surprised  
brock: sorta obvious you liked him... plus you two just seem like you have this connection???  
evan: you two seem cute like when we hung out at brock's the one day!  
brock: you two didnt really talk buT you kept making eye contact  
tyler: btw, hows you and sydney??  
evan: were doing good, we went on a date recently to the park and idk it was kinda weird  
brock: gtg! but ill read the convo later so keep talking  
evan: lmao ok, see ya!  
tyler: ttyl 

Brock put his phone away, slipping it right into his pocket. He didn't have to go but honestly? Thinking about that conversation made him sort of sick.

Poor Jonathan honestly.

"Hey Brock, what's u– woah pal, you don't look so good.." Craig eyed his friend up and down who seemed to be the one out of it and not Craig.

"Y-Yeah, just a little stomachache. I'll survive.." Brock waved his hand, trying to play it off.

Craig raised an eyebrow, not truly believing his friend.

"If you say so. But if you feel worse later, go see the nurse." Craig laid his hand onto Brock's shoulder, giving the caring man reassurance that he did care about him.

Brock nodded, giving him a fake, friendly smile.

"Hello class!" The teacher greeted as he walked in.

Once again, Brock did not talk to his friend throughout the whole class.

Time passed and soon the school day was done and over with.

Brock couldn't wait to get home. He couldn't wait to just relax and play video games with his friends.

He put in his headphones and began to play Arctic Monkeys when his phone buzzed, scaring him half to death.

**brian: you okay dude?  
brian: craig was concerned and idk i dont want my best friend to be sad and i do nothing about it**

Brock didn't respond since all he could now think about was "best friend."

He didn't want to be a "best friend" he wanted to be more. Fuck he wished to be more than just Brian's best friend.

But sadly, he never would be more.

Brian will only talk to him about how hot this chick is or how he's been talking to this girl and no Brock, I promise she's not like anything I've ever seen!

Brock arrived home and rushed upstairs, not greeting anyone because there was no one to greet. Rarely was there someone to say hi to.

He walked into his room, dropping his bag and laying down onto his bed. He laid there, letting the music drown out any noise from outside. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, thinking about the day.

What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM sorry for hurting precious brocky :(( but tyler has a wittle crush 


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathan came in early that day, heading straight to the usual meet up place, the library.

Nonetheless, Jonathan was mentally excited to see most of his friends (and crush but he didn't want to only think of Evan as a crush and not his best friend..)

Hell, Jonathan wasn't surprised he fell for his best friend. Sadly, it wasn't a "real life" disney movie and the two would fall in love.

1) Evan was an oblivious fucker  
2) Jonathan was not this cute/hot girl with an amazing personality. He was an average guy with a crazy laugh  
3) The girls always seemed to be super active and cool!! He just plays video games and is involved with a few clubs.

Yeah, he knew him and Evan would probably never work out but that wouldn't stop his ever growing crush on the boy. Jonathan loved everything about him.

Evan smelled of fresh mint and Jonathan was an addict. As much as he wish he could pull away, something always brought him back.

And that was Evan's smile. Not the laughing smile when someone told a cheesy pun that made everyone giggle or the smile he gave someone when they first met, but his genuine smile. Not many people got to see it but Jonathan was one person who got to see it on a daily basis.

It made him happy when he did. It happened a lot during late night skype calls and the two would have their face cams on and just be talking. Evan always smiled genuinely there. As if that secret was Jonathan's little secret and he could not tell anyone else.

Jonathan was in love with so many things about Evan.

Jonathan opened up the library doors, seeing Craig, Lui, and Brian.

In all honesty, he felt a bit lonely without Evan there but at least the others were here. Then again, he was tired as fuck and wanted to sleep. Maybe he could rest his head on the desk and hope that one of his friends would wake him up.

He arrived at the table and sat down across from Craig and Brian then proceeded to rest his head onto the table, hearing Lui chuckle beside him.

"Is our lovable clown tired?" Lui teased, earning a groan from the blue eyed boy.

"Give him a break Lui, we're all tired." A familiar voice chuckled from beside him and Jonathan recognized it immediately.

Evan.

The seat that was empty next to Jonathan was now taken by Evan.

"Hey, where's Brock? Isn't he usually here by now?" Evan asked and Jonathan made the bold move of sitting up just to rest his head on Evan's shoulder who accepted it and even wrapped his arm around Jonathan.

"No idea.. I'm actually kinda concerned. He's usually here by now." Brian bit his lip, eyes glancing at the door almost every five seconds.

The thoughts that rushed through Brian's mind mostly consisted of the possibly situations that Brock could be in and every time he thought of a new one, they slowly started to get worse and worse.

It started out with a simple oh just running late to it now about him being possibly murdered or kidnapped or some bad thing that Brian did not want to imagine for his best friend.

"I'll text him and ask what's up." Craig said and pulled out his phone, fingers tapping the screen.

Brian cursed himself internally for not thinking of such a simple solution.

Minutes had passed and there had been little to no conversation, only coming from Jonathan and Evan who had been talking about whatever.

Evan jumped as his phone went off and opened it up to see a message from Sydney

**syd: babe, where are you??? i wanted to meet with you this morning :(  
evan: ah sorry, im with friends  
syd: when arent you tbh  
evan: is that supposed to be an insult?  
syd: i just dont like how you give them more attention and talk about them whenever we are out...  
evan: sorry babe, ill try to stop talking about them so much. but you shouldnt prevent me from hanging out with my friends   
syd: umm, im your girlfriend?? i mean we havent been together long but i seriously like you evan and what we have? its special...   
evan: fine, ill try and meet up with you tomorrow, okay? where do you usually go?  
syd: near the auditorium!!!  
evan: but thats super far away from my first block. idk if that would work  
syd: please babe? for me?   
evan: agh fine, just because i love you <3  
syd: you too babe!!!**

Little did Evan know that Jonathan was peeking over his shoulder and seeing those texts broke his heart that was starting to feel a bit better.

Evan was seriously choosing some girl he's dating over his best friends? He literally let this girl manipulate him just because she's his girlfriend and because she's his girlfriend he should pay more attention to her!!

Jonathan was annoyed to say the least. He also felt betrayed with a little bit of guilt mixed in there because he was being selfish. But he wasn't being selfish for himself but for his friends.

If they found out about those texts they would be angry at Evan too. For fucks sake, Jonathan knew Evan was oblivious to some things but this? Evan needed to learn when to say no honestly.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked as he noticed the slight snarl look on his best friends face.

"Nothing, I'm going to class." Jonathan said and grabbed his bag, heading out of there before anyone could say anything.

"What just happened?" Lui asked, confused as all hell.

Brian nodded in agreement and Craig sighed heavily.

"Well are you going to go after him or not?" He asked Evan.

"Wai- What?" Evan asked, questions running through his head.

Why did Jonathan leave? Did he do or say something? Was Evan the cause of why he left? Did something urgent happen?

"You're his best friend and if you're not going to go after him as his best friend then I will and trust me, I think he needs you more than me." Craig ranted quietly to Evan, tired and done with this bull shit.

"Okay.." Evan got up, grabbing his things and headed out of the library, running in the direction towards Jonathan's first block.

As Evan passed a window, he saw a familiar figure with a blue jacket outside already.

Evan dashed down the stairs, clueless that the guys were following right behind him.

How they had this much at seven in the morning? No idea. Maybe it was the idea that they may lose a friend if they don't repair what's going on that kept them on their toes.

Evan dashed through the door, going straight to where the boy stood. The bell from inside rung, signaling that class had started and honestly, Evan cared more about his best friend than some class.

Craig, Brian, and Lui all stood on the other side of the door, still inside. They couldn't hear any of the words spoken but they thank god had windows to look through so they could try and guess what they might saying. At least what Jonathan was because Evan's back was turned to them.

;

"What's wrong?" Evan asked as he slowly approached the blue eyed boy cautiously, not wanting to hurt him anymore.

"I would say nothing but obviously I'm not okay." Jonathan chuckled, his voice cracking in the middle as tears were on the brink of his eyes.

Honestly the scene in front of him was heart breaking.

"So, what is wrong?"

Jonathan was on the verge on saying a lie but being the "oh so clumsy" Jonathan he is, he accidentally spilled the truth.

"I don't want to lose you." Jonathan's voice was barely a whisper and he could not meet his best friends eyes, in fear of what they may say back.

"What do you mean? You're not going to lose me.." Evan replied, sort of offended that his best friend thought he was going to lose Jonathan so easily.

The wind blew causing Jonathan to shiver and stick his hands into his pockets.

"Yes I am.. We're all going to lose you." Jonathan whispered.

His tone was harsh but still quiet and it scared Evan in all honesty. To think that someone so nice and happy all the time could be like this? Man, the world must have hated him.

"Who's we?"

"Us! Your fucking friends!" Jonathan yelled and spun while his arm stuck out as if he was showing all of their friends who were there but in reality weren't.

"Why would I le-"

"Because of your girlfriend. Because she doesn't like you spending so much time with us and wants you to leave us. She wants to take you away from us.." Jonathan ranted and he was scared of what he may say.

It was still seven in the morning after all. Their crankiness plus these angsty feelings would not end up well.

"No she doesn't, even then, I wouldn't leave you guys for her. I don't get why you're so angry about this honestly."

"Because it's fucking bullshit!" Jonathan yelled, scaring Evan and Jonathan noticed how his best friend took a step back back in fear.

That's right. He was supposed to be this happy, go-lucky boy. Not one who truly showed his emotions until he was behind doors, whether it be at home or with Brock (and Craig now).

"What's bullshit?"

"I've loved you longer yet she somehow gets you. I know everything about you and oh look at this, you have a god damn girlfriend who. you think truly knows you but in the end, I've been there for you at skype calls in the middle of the night when you felt sad. I've been there for you when you're sick and none of the other guys came over yet I did because I'm the one.. who cares... about you the most." Jonathan finished and now the tears were truly running down his face.

Evan was speechless and Jonathan wanted to jump into a ditch and never come back.

"J-Jon.."

"I love you Evan Fong." Jonathan said and his voice broke in the middle of saying his loves name.

Jonathan took off right after, leaving a confused and saddened Evan along with Craig, Lui, and Brian who were all confused and scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dOUBLE UPDATE IN A WEEK??? iS THe world enDING?? MAYBE??? but aHh, im sorry (not sorry) lmao. i cant write love confessions / heart breaks ;;;; im sorry if i did raise your guys hopes to only break them down omG ??? like lat chapter i was like "haha jon has a chance" and now i broke himM :') i wonder where brock is though?? hmm??? but i hoped you all enjoyed!! see you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Brock was thankful he woke up when he did because he, at that exact moment when he checked his phone, had received a text from Jonathan that greatly concerned him.

The reason Brock was home was because he didn't feel well at all after the day before. Maybe he's been pushing himself too hard? After all he had been organizing everything for the student senate food drive. Having that, a few more clubs mixed into the group and taking all difficult classes did not help his situation.

Yeah, maybe he had been pushing himself hard. Plus he's been putting others before himself and not noticing that his health had been declining slowly but surely. Today would just be a day of sleeping and refreshing himself.

At least it was supposed to but Brock let his trait of putting others before him get to him and Jonathan became his main priority. Plus, wasn't Jonathan supposed to be in school?

**jon: could i come over? i fucked up  
brock: of course, youll have to explain what happened in all details ok  
jon: oh yes ill tell you the exact time and where the sun sat and etc  
brock: hhhh, you get what i mean you butt  
jon: yeah yeah, ill be there soon**

Brock turned off his phone and set it on his bedside table. He proceeded to get out of bed then slowly make his way downstairs, wishing he was still in bed.

Brock decided that since he was up, might as well have something to eat and stay hydrated. He heated up a breakfast sandwich that was in the freezer and began to make coffee. Not the best thing a sick person should do but hey, he needed the energy.

His breakfast sandwich finished first and he took it out of the microwave while the coffee finished pouring into the mug. After he got everything situated and placed away, he went out into the living room and took a seat. He sat in silence, thinking about everything.

What had happened to him yesterday?

;

"So what the fuck happened?" Tyler asked as Evan cried onto him.

The two had ditched class and were sitting at a park nearby the school so they could still get to class once Evan was done talking. Evan messaged him saying that he needed to rant in real life and Tyler said sure. As one of Evan's closest friends, if not closest, it was his job to be there for him.

"Jon likes me and I don't know. I fucked up. Maybe that's why he didn't want to lose me?" Evan rambled and Tyler listened, curious by what Evan said in the last part.

"Did you say something about him losing you?"

"Yeah."

"Why the fuck would he think that?"

"He said something about her wanting to take me away from you guys when you know I wouldn't d-"

"Where did Jon get that conclusion from?" Tyler asked, eyebrow raised.

Something was missing.

"I mean before we fought I was texting Sydney.."

This is what was missing.

"Show me the texts Evan." Tyler groaned and Evan pulled out his phone, unlocking it then going to him and Sydney's texts.

Tyler skimmed through them and sighed heavily.

"You're a fucking idiot Evan. Even I'm a bit angry at you." Tyler chuckled, shaking his head at how oblivious his best friend is.

"Wha- no. What do you mean? What are you guys seeing that I'm not?" Evan asked, standing up and looking down at his best friend with an intimidating look.

"She manipulated you. She's not good Evan."

"No no no Tyler, you don't understand. She is super cool and maybe it's just this once but I'll talk to her about it, okay?"

"I don't know Evan.. You sure you want to keep dating the, uh.. obstacle that is kinda breaking you and Jon's friendship?"

"One, she is not an obstacle. Two, Jon is just over exaggerating it. She really is cool. I don't get why you don't like her."

"Maybe because she took advantage of the love you have for her?" Tyler whispered and immediately regretted it.

"Why do all of you have this mind set? All of you can get girlfriends and I'll be supportive but the one time I do, it's manipulative, disrespected!" Evan yelled, hands up in the air.

He was really, really done.

;

"I had no idea that Jon liked him.." Brian trailed off.

The two were in homeroom and they were sitting in silence before that comment at least.

"I've known for a little."

Silence again.

"I'm worried about them. What if they never repair their friendship?" Brian wondered out loud and Craig shook his head.

"They will. Maybe they won't do it on their own but there's a reason why they have us as friends." Craig joked and Brian cracked a smile for the first time today.

All morning he's been concerned about Brock and Evan and Jonathan. Mostly Brock though. They were best friends and Brock was rarely absent.

Plus, he hadn't answered any of Brian's or Craig's texts so either he was sleeping, ignoring them on purpose, forgot about them, or something happened.

He prayed that it was the first option. Actually, if he were to take the likelihoods and percentages of each option happening, the first one was the most likely. Then again the others weren't as possibly but they still had a chance of happening.

"For being such a new friend to us Craig, you've really warmed up with all of us, haven't you?"

Craig shrugged, laughing a little.

"I suppose so. Didn't even mean to. Maybe we just got along so well because we already knew each other." Craig realized what he said and almost covered his mouth but then Brian would know something was up.

So what did he do? Try to play it off as much as he could of course.

"What do you mean we already know each other?" Brian asked and Craig faked a laugh.

"Ah sorry, I meant as in like maybe a past life or something. I don't know man, stuff like that hurts my brain but hey, it is a possibility." Brian shrugged, chuckling after.

"Yeah, you could be right." Brian muttered as the bell rung.

;

"I'm so sorry Jonathan." Brock muttered, rubbing the others back softly.

"I don't want to see Evan. He probably hates me." Jonathan cried, his voice soft and hurt.

Brock bit his lip, wishing he was there that morning but no, this had to happen the one day he wasn't there. At least he knew not to miss anymore school.

"You two will make up soon. You have to."

"I doubt it. What if he ignores me from now on?"

"Then we'll get Tyler to slap some sense into him." Brian joked softly and Jonathan chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind that so much.." Jonathan muttered and grabbed his mug with shaky hands.

He took a sip of his tea that Brock had made for him. He set the mug back down with the same shaky hands. Brock noticed but decided not to say anything. Jon had probably noticed it too.

"Hey, do you want to play some video games?" Brock asked and Jonathan hesitated before shrugging.

"I don't know. Would it help?"

"You could take your stress out from killing some things in GTA or beating everyone in Mario Kart."

Thinking about Mario Kart made Jonathan tear up a bit more but he played it off.

"Haha, sure. Why not?" He faked a small smile and the two headed up the steps to Brock's room.

Brock and Jonathan took a seat in chairs and started up the tv and wii. Brock put in Mario Kart and the two chose their characters.

Brock chose Yoshi and Jonathan chose Rosalina.

They chose a track, neither really paying attention since they randomized it.

They began their race and there was casual conversation as they played. It was hard to sit in that room for both of them. There was just too much awkward tension in there.

;

Everyone was stressed out and tired as all hell by that morning. They all were worried about Evan and Jonathan.

What if they truly didn't make up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER SUCKS SO MUCH???? IM SORRY??? i just wanted to do the effects of the situation on each character without getting too deep?? but it sucks im so sorry agHh, i promise next chapter will be awesome ok!! anywho, yes, i brought tyler in for @chibibreeby ;) thank you sm for being such a big supporter of this fic (along w/ @booty_bandit_99 omggg) you two are amazing but anywho, ill try and get a really good chapter out soon oKk, ily all so much and i hope you enjoyed this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHh sorry its been forever since ive updated!! school has stressed me out and ive been having super bad problems with my back and ive been seeing the doctor a lot but but bUt,,,, hope you enjoy the chapter!!!

A few days had passed since the incident and it was now Friday. To say the least, this week had been not the best. It was awkward as hell for the most part, especially with Evan and Jonathan not talking.

Jonathan showed up to the library still but Evan always hung out with Sydney and her friends, who weren't all too interesting to Evan, but it was better than hanging out in the library.

Jonathan would've loved to resolve this issue but he doesn't have any classes with Evan and every time he was able to approach him, Evan always ignored him and went the opposite direction.

Why did Jonathan have to fall for this stubborn idiot out of everyone?

Brock eyed Jonathan from the corner of his eye, wanting to ask if everything was alright but he knew in fact that it was not so it would be such a pointless question. Letting out a quiet sigh, Brock continued to finish his homework that was due for his second class.

To be honest, Brian was happy to have Brock back to normal. Brock rarely missed school and he obviously hadn't been feeling well, but Brian never had time to ask face-to-face.

Craig felt as if this day was going too slow even if it was only the beginning of it. Him and Tyler were going to hang out after school, and because it was a Friday, Tyler was invited to sleepover which he _gladly_ accepted. Of course, he kept his cool while he did so.

After all, who would give up having a sleepover with their crush?

Tyler had been texting Scotty and Anthony, freaking out about his situation. Scotty replied with saying he shipped it and that he would be fine as long as he didn't pop a boner at any time. Then Anthony (of course) replied to Scotty's comment saying that maybe he shouldn't suggest watching gay porn then as a movie. The conversation continued on until Tyler had to go.

At least he felt better now. And the nervousness was still there on his shoulders but it was a lot lighter now. Thank god for his friends that had their magical abilities to help him out in most situations.

"You okay dude?" Lui asked, noticing that in their first block, American Government (which is a class Tyler personally loves and was usually paying attention), Tyler was spacing out.

After the drama this week, Lui was praying nothing bad happened with Tyler. After all, with everything that was happening, they already had enough trouble. If this was the year that shit crashed down then Lui knew it would a long one.

"I'm just having a sleepover with Craig tonight and it's our first time being alone so I'm just a bit worried you could say?" Tyler finished while moving his hands in a circular motion while not even realizing it.

'We've only been alone playing video games before..' Tyler thought to himself, not hearing or noticing that Lui was saying something to him.

Lui let out a sigh, not minding that Tyler wasn't paying attention. It was probably really nervous for him since it is a new friend. He didn't blame him.

Lui chuckled under his breath, wondering if they may be more than just "friends."

////

"Yeah Nogla, I'm pretty sure most of my friends are gay." Lui said as he played GTA VI with his, what he would call closest friend, Nogla.

Or, his real name David. Though Nogla was preferred.

"D'awww, that sounds cute though." Nogla cooed then yelled, seeing that his character was murdered by Lui.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit worried, y'know?"

"No idea what ye' mean Lui. Gotta explain."

"I'm just a bit worried about being like, a 7th wheel or something if that exists even. And also about them breaking up. All of us have a great friendship and I don't want it to be ruined." Lui groaned, slapping his hand onto his forehead.

"Sorry to hear that Lu, hopefully it'll all work out."

"Yeah, hopefully."

Lui and Nogla continued to play until it was 2:00am for Nogla and he was almost going to pass out. He had a long day at school and was at his limit. He promised to play with Lui the next day and Lui said he didn't need to promise.

As soon as Nogla was off, he began to think about the past events as he spun in his swivel chair. Nogla had taken the worry off his shoulders but there it was again. The troubles and thoughts that had been clouding his head. He was concerned about his friends but wasn't sure how he could help at all.

He had little to no idea what was happening with Evan and Jonathan. He barely had talked to the group, mostly Tyler and Marcel, that whole week so he was left clueless as to the whole situation. To say the least, he was a bit annoyed.

He was concerned just as much as his other friends. Then again, there wasn't he could do to comfort them all too much. He was the squeaker of the group. High pitched and kid like. Not trustworthy or mature at all.

////

"Dude, I'm so hungry." Tyler groaned as he laid on Craig's bed, Craig right next to him.

"Same, but what do you want?"

"Could we go to that pizza place nearby?"

"Which one?"

"Uh, what's that one called again? It's near the public library.. I think it's called Pinocchio's or whatever?"

"Sure, we can just walk there."

"Sounds good." Tyler hummed and the two boys were hesitant but did.

When Craig sat up, he sat up a bit too quick so he was dizzy. His first action was to lean on Tyler for assistance, which led to Tyler blushing and looking away, biting his lip.

"Okay, we're all good now." Craig muttered and stood up, Tyler following his action with a face that still beat red.

The two headed out, talking about video games as they made their way to the pizza place.

"You know, I still can't believe it." Tyler wondered out loud, staring straight ahead of them.

"Believe what?"

"That you're Mini Ladd aka my best internet friend."

"And the same with you my dear Wildcat." Craig winked and the two began to laugh.

"You know, the clues really lead up to it now that we think about it."

"Especially how quickly I clicked with the group.. That's not natural."

"True as fuck my man." Tyler took a daring action and wrapped his arm around Craig, who gladly accepted it and the two continued to walk, talking about how crazy the situation was.

"Actually, I almost spilled it to Brian before." Craig spilled as Tyler opened the door for him.

There were a few groups of teenagers there along with some couples, and even two families. The place being almost full was better than it being like an old western town that was empty.

"Seating for two." Tyler said to the short, teenage girl who stood at the "wait for your seat" desk.

She grabbed two menus and a small cup with quarters then led them to a booth with a small jukebox at it. She gave them a little bit more than friendly smile, mostly towards Tyler who didn't notice, before leaving them alone.

"You know, I forgot they served burgers." Tyler muttered out loud.

"I've never been here before so I had no idea in general."

"There's many things you could get. I suggest we get burgers then order a pizza and stay up late playing video games and eating it. That's what the guys and I did a lot last year. Also, the milkshakes here are awesome!" He whispered the last sentence excitedly which made Craig smile even more at how _adorable_ he is.

"Sounds good. What type do you suggest?"

"What's your favorite flavor of milkshake?"

"Probably chocolate."

"Then go with that."

"What flavor do you like?"

"Chocolate also." Tyler chuckled, leaning back as a waiter came to them.

"What would you two like to or- Tyler oh my gosh hi!" The random guy yelled and Tyler laughed, leaning over and the two hugged.

"What's up Anthony?"

"Not much man, but who might this cutie be?"

"Ah, this is Craig. Craig, this is Anthony."

The three began to talk and the Anthony remembered what he came over for. He asked them what they wanted to order and they ordered both drinks and food. Anthony walked away, leaving Craig and Tyler to talk by themselves.

////

"That was so good, oh my god." Craig said out loud as if he was living in a wonderful dream.

"Told ya." Tyler chuckled, grinning as they walked back to Craig's house.

Tyler held the pizza box as Craig carried the milkshakes they may have bought because Craig loved them too much and wanted more.

"Anyways, as I was saying before," Tyler continued, "I'm so happy we finished our homework after school. To be honest, I tend to wait until it's pretty late to do it. At least the rest of this weekend I don't have to worry about my homework so thank you."

"Aye, no problem dude. Also, this week has been stressful as hell."

"You can say that again."

"They'll make up, right?"

"They have to. They're best friends after all. Something like this shouldn't ruin it. Plus, deep down, I swear Evan probably feels same."

"Wha- how come?"

"When it's just Evan and I sometimes, he talks about Jonathan as is he was dating him. He praises him and thinks so highly of him and he has this smitten look in his eyes and it's honestly nice to know that Jonathan does have feelings towards him. But we just need to wait for Evan's true response."

"But wasn't him standing there and not saying anything his response?"

"Nope, surprisingly. I have a sister so I kinda know this stuff well, just a warning. But that was his reaction to someone expressing sudden feelings for him. His true response is when the two finally face each other and say what the truly feel, and we already have Jonathan's."

"Sheesh you do know a lot of stuff about romance. And don't worry, I find it pretty cool."

"You think?" Tyler asked as they approached Craig's door and opened it to reveal his little brother playing video games with some of his friends down stairs in the living room.

"Hey Craig!" Joe called and Craig answered by waving.

"Who's your friend?" Joe asked curiously as one of his friends yelled, seeing that he died in their game.

"This is Tyler, Tyler, this is my little brother, Joe."

"I'm not that little."

"Maybe not age gap wise but you are little in height wise."

"I'm only 5'7 give me a break." Joe whined as the two high schoolers began to laugh.

"Man, you need to grow if you're going to reach my height and especially Tyler's height." Craig winked and Tyler began to laugh even harder.

"Stop being so rude to me." Joe complained and Craig shrugged in response before vocally responding.

"Fine, just make sure that you and your friends aren't too loud."

"Same back to you." Craig nodded and him and Tyler headed up the stairs to Craig's room.

////

Meanwhile at Jonathan's house, he was having his daily Friday night sleepover with his childhood friend, Luke. They had been neighbors for their entire life and friends for almost all of it too.

The thing is, Luke goes to a private school. He applied their last year of middle school and was accepted with how great his grades were along with how active he was in sports and clubs. He had tried to convince Jonathan to apply also but the delirious boy declined, saying he wanted to stay with his friends.

That's why these Friday night sleepovers existed for the two. It was a way to catch up and relax after a long week of drama, homework, studying, and more.

At this time, Jonathan and Luke were watching a movie. To be specific, they were watching Mad Max. It was Jonathan's first time watching it and Luke's third. Luke loved the movie and he was hoping that his best friend would like it also.

An hour and however many minutes had passed and the movie was over with Jonathan wanting even more from it even though it ended perfectly in his opinion.

"So, what did you think of it?"

"I loved it." Jonathan said as he took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth.

"What do you want to watch next?"

"Uh, I'm gonna say either a disney movie or Tim Burton."

"Oh hell yes man."

And so they continued to watch movies, talking about their weeks finally and once Jonathan finished saying what he did, Luke began to wonder whether he should slap Evan, slap Jonathan, or both. Maybe both would be best. Then they could see how stupid they are.

Truly a perfect couple.

"Can't you and try to trick him to talk to him somehow?"

"I don't know. He would probably hate me more."

"He doesn't hate you Jonathan."

"Doubt that."

"He's just in shock. His good friend just told him he loves him. If you were to confess your love to me I would be in shock."

"And ignore me?"

"From what you've told me about Evan through these years, he doesn't seem like the type to do this. Maybe someones pulling the strings?"

"Highly doubt that."

"It is a possibility."

"An unlikely one."

Luke let out a sigh, rubbing his temple.

"Fine. But what do you want to do now?"

"Want to bake cookies?"

"Hell yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, im sorry for not updating in like, forever :(( school is stressing me out but its almost over!! but im so tired agh. anywho, this chapter was cute af bc i finally got to introduce nogla (wHich ive been wanting to do forever agH!!) and i included some craig and tyler action lmao 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wROTE MOST OF THIS AT 3AM BYE!!

It was the day before Halloween now and nothing had been really repaired between the two idiots. Everyone was hoping that they would resolve the issues on their own but nope! Evan was still ignoring Jonathan and even the delirious boy stooped so low as to play the same game.

Frankly, the group was tired of it. They wanted the dynamic duo back together and not ignoring each other, letting this obstacle get in the way. In the group, the two who were most done were Brock and Tyler. Tyler wanted to resolve the issue by slapping the both of them out of this state and having them realize that maybe this is really stupid!! Brock on the other hand wanted to reprimand them from the sunrise to sunset.

Of course, if Evan had the choice, he would apologize to his best friend and hope to make up but there was one thing in the way of this reunion. Sydney.

Every time Evan ranted about saying sorry and being best friends with Jonathan again, Sydney would mention something about how Jonathan probably hates him already and is so much more happier without him, or he's found a new best friend so it wouldn't be worth it.

The first few times he didn't because he felt bad about possibly spending more time with his friend than his girlfriend but after that, that's when those words really stuck in his mind. Every time he saw Jonathan in the hallways or somewhere in public, he wanted to pull him to the side and apologize but before he could do it, the voices would remind him of how replaceable he is and how Jonathan looks so much happier with the group and just in general now that Evan was gone.

And Evan believed all of these things.

Jonathan on the other hand was always wanting to say an apology but then realized it wasn't worth it and that two could play that game. So Jonathan proceeded to ignore Evan, looking away every time they saw each other in the halls.

The two rarely saw the group now and the group started to worry. Thank god it's almost Halloween, right?

That means parties in that you dress up which means it's time for plans to be made of helping the two stubborn idiots resolve these issues which are _really_ stupid (while in stylish costumes).

One of the most popular kids in their grade, Adam Montoya, was hosting a party for the holiday. A matching costume party. After everyone had been invited, this is when the group began to hatch a plan.

///

Brock, Jonathan, and Craig were all out, shopping at the local mall. They were mostly looking for costumes. Craig and Brock kept glancing at each other, wondering when they were going to find the costume.

Basically, the plan was to find out Evan and Sydney's costumes and who was wearing what (which they did already thanks to Lui). Then they got Luke on the plan (he said yes almost immediately. He was even annoyed with the two idiots and he wasn't even involved!). Luke said he was going and they should match, he actually was going and thank god Jonathan didn't question how he got an invitation because he wasn't sure what he would say as an excuse.

Luke would have Evan's costume and Jonathan would have Sydney's. When everyone was at the party and Adam was hosting the games, that's when they would (somehow) distract Sydney and Jonathan and switch their places so Jonathan and Evan would be forced to work together. Maybe if they won a game it would help them out even more.

"Dang, why didn't Luke also buy your costume?" Craig complained as they looked through the racks of costumes.

"No idea. Would've been a lot easier to be honest." Jonathan replied, biting his lip as he moved to another rack to look through those costumes.

Evan and Sydney decided they were going as Mario and Luigi. Evan was going to be Luigi and Sydney was going to be a female Mario. Yes. A female Mario.

When Luke told Jonathan their "costume idea," Jonathan was bit hesitant but with Luke's convincing of how great his legs will look in a super cute skirt or shorts and how he'll make people's heads turn, Jonathan finally agreed. Being honest, he only agreed to that because he wanted to make Evan jealous with how great he looked. That would serve him right.

They finally found the outfit and went to the cashier to purchase it. After that, they headed to the food court to get some food. It was the afternoon so it was perfect timing for lunch.

After purchasing food, they all sat down at a table. Brock and Jonathan sat next to each other while Craig sat across from Brock.

"So who are you guys matching with?" Jonathan asked them, taking a bite out of his burger.

"I'm matching with Tyler and we're being eggs and bacon."

"Ooh, who's who?"

"I'm being the egg and he's being bacon because he's way too tall so bacon suits him more."

"Nice, nice. What about you Brock?"

"I'm matching costumes with Brian and we're planning on being school boys."

"That's so boring though.." Jonathan whined and Craig nodded in agreement with him.

"Well I'm sorry that most of the good costume ideas had been taken already." Brock said as he rolled his eyes, the other two laughing in response.

"Anyways, I think this party is going to be super fun!" Craig said and the other two nodded.

"This is your first time ever going to a party of his, isn't that right?"

"Yep."

"Trust me, it's a blast. Nothing bad ever happens too so that's a plus."

"True."

The three continued to talk on, enjoying their conversation about the party when Brock's phone began to ring. He ignored it at first but after the first call ended, the person called again. That's when he pulled it out to see that it was Brian.

"The hell..?" He wondered out loud quietly, excusing himself from the table as he answered the call.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brock asked as he leaned against the wall on the outside of the men's bathroom.

"It's about our costumes.."

"Shit, what happened?" Brock asked, worried that something really really bad had happened.

"Well, um, they only had one guys outfit left and so one of us has to be a girl.."

"No way Brian."

"Please, Brock? You do owe me for a few things so this could be a way to pay it back.."

"What have bad things have I done that it results in me needing to wear a skirt?" He bit his tongue from cursing as he saw children passing.

Brian stayed silent.

"Exactly. There's no need for me to owe you!" Brock whisper yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a deep sigh.

"Please Brock? I bet you'll look amazing with your legs so exposed and a skirt so short on you would be so cu-"

"Stop, stop, stop. I don't want to hear your perverse thoughts. And fine. I'll wear your stupid costume but you owe me big time, okay?"

"Sounds good sweetie, see ya!"

Before Brock had a chance to reply, Brian had ended the call. What the hell had he gotten himself to?

He could've just asked if they could change to a different costume.. Then again, it was a few days before the party so there might not be any costumes left that could be matching and in their size. Guess he would just have to deal with wearing a skirt?

////

The pairs were at separate houses, all getting ready for the plan. They couldn't wait for Jonathan and Evan to make up. After they made up a huge obstacle would be overcame! (Also they were hoping for Evan to realize his possible feelings for Jonathan and then the two could happily be together).

Brian and Brock were getting ready at Brock's house. It was only them at the house at that moment (thank god. If his sister saw him she would tease him to no end).

"Come on Brock, you can't look too bad." Brian said as he knocked on the door once again and tried to jiggle the door handle.

"I look terrible!" Brock yelled back as his eyes stared at his body in the mirror, his face turning a bit red.

"Please can I see? I promise I won't make fun of you even if you look terrible."

Brock was hesitant before heading to the door handle and unlocking it. Brock opened up the door, letting Brian see him. Brian bit his lip, hesitant before complimenting the boy.

"You look cute. Also, your legs work the skirt well." Brock was surprised at that comment and how unlike Brian it was that it made his face turn even redder.

In Brian's mind, Brock actually looked mouth dropping good. Maybe he was even worried that someone would try to pick up Brock. Of course, he wouldn't voice that. That would sound too.. Gay? He didn't want to come off too gay, plus, he doesn't have a crush on Brock. Him and Brock are best friends, _not_ boyfriends.

In Brock's mind he was just cursing at Brian for making him fall more in love with him.

////

"Dude, we look fucking amazing." Tyler complimented as he stared into the mirror, Craig next to him.

The costume of eggs and bacon turned out a lot better than what Craig had thought. They worked it well.

"To be honest we look like fucking idiots with our glasses but hey, who's really going to pay attention?" Craig nudged Tyler who chuckled in response.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, are you ready to go?"

"Yep. I'm excited for this plan honestly."

"Same. Though, being completely honest, I would have loved to slap the both of them."

"You still can, you just need Brock's approval."

"Sounds easy enough."

////

"It's so weird seeing a colored Finn when he's pale as all hell man." Lui said, shaking his Jake head.

"Same, but hey, I work it pretty damn well." Marcel began to laugh, striking a pose as Lui joined in with the laughter.

"Be thankful I'm the perfect height for a good Jake."

"I am man, don't worry. Also, this plan is lowkey risky as hell dude."

"True. But it'll probably work."

"Yeah, Sydney just needs to be cooperative."

"That's why there's me my precious Finn." Lui winked from inside the head and even though Marcel didn't see, he knew that his friend did that.

////

"Luke, c'mon!" Jonathan yelled, pulling his shorts down a bit.

In all honesty, he think he looked pretty goo- actually, who was he kidding? He didn't think, he knew. (Well at least he had to believe that or else he knows he would be scared to leave this house at all and would probably just seclude himself to eating pizza and watching horror movies, alone).

Actually, that sounded really nice. Maybe he could somehow convince Luke? Yeah, that could possibly wo-

"Whatever you may be thinking Jon, I'm not falling for it. We're going to the party no matter what."

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking?"

"We've known each other for how long? Yeah. Plus, your face expression and how you were standing while not paying attention gave it all away."

"Curse your psychology classes."

"Actually, that was common knowledge. I have psychology next semester, not this one. I can't believe you forgot."

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry that I got your classes wrong. They are obviously the most important thing in this world to me so I must know them."

"Damn Jon, calm down with the sassiness."

"But I can't. It's non-stop."

"You will never be satisfied until you out sass everyone will you."

"Oh just be quiet and lets just go."

"Got it captain."

////

Brock and Brian had arrived to the party and man was it crowded already. As the two walked closer, Brock observed others costumes, trying to forget his. There were some super creative ones.

His mind went back to his costume as he slid his hand down his face, wondering if he could find somewhere to hide the whole time? He pulled his skirt down once more and Brian came to a stop, confusing Brock as he stopped also.

"Brock, you look awesome, okay? Trust me. If you looked terrible I would say it straight out. And if anyone says anything rude or gives you a weird look, tell me and I'll bring my Irish side out on them." Brian slid his arm around Brock's shoulder and the two continued to walk to the door.

Brock's face was honestly burning because of Brian. He wasn't entirely sure how to react. Should he be happy or embarrassed? Maybe a bit of both, but mostly happy, would be the best path for him to take?

"Hey! Brock and Brian!" A voice yelled and the two turned, Brock hiding behind Brian as their eyes landed on Craig and Tyler walking up.

"What's up?" Brian asked.

"Not much, you?" Tyler asked, an eyebrow raising as he noticed Brock hiding behind Brian.

Brian knew immediately what he was looking at.

"Brock, they're our friends, they won't laugh."

"Shut up." Brock complained and took a few steps to the side, exposing half of his body.

Craig and Tyler now could see the skirt.

"You know, you actually work the skirt well." Tyler complimented and Craig nodded in agreement.

"Can we just get inside and get ready for this plan?"

"Yeah, yeah."

////

"There you guys are!" Brian yelled as Luke and Jonathan joined them in the seating area.

"Hey, where's Marcel and Lui? Shouldn't they be sitting with us?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"Yeah, they're just running a bit late I bet."

In reality they were actually with Evan and Sydney, sending messages about updates every so often in the group chat.

Currently they were in the main room with Sydney's friends. Lui kept sending texts along the lines of _please save us_ or _i want this plan to already happen ffs._

The group continued to talk until Adam came around, calling everyone to meet in the backyard.

"Thank you everyone for coming out. Man, to think this is our second to last year together. I'll miss you guys. Anyways, as I mentioned, we will be playing paired games and such so pair up with your matching costume pal."

////

After the first game, Adam called a small break for everyone so he could set up the next one.

Sydney and Evan sat down in the grass. Quickly, she excused herself to get a drink and this is where the plan really started.

Lui quickly rushed over to the table before Sydney got there and grabbed a drink, acting as if he was there beforehand.

"Oh hey.. Lui?" She asked and Lui nodded.

"Yep! And hey Sydney, how are the games?"

"They're so boring. To be honest, I really don't want to do the games."

"If you want, I can tell Evan that you don't feel well or something."

"No, no. It's fine. Plus, who would be his partner?"

"I could be his partner, not romantically of course. That's your job." Lui winked from inside the costume and even though she didn't see the wink, she laughed at his joke.

"If you really don't mind then sure. I'll hang out upstairs. Just come up and tell me when you're done, okay?"

"Got it. Anything for Evan's girlfriend." Sydney said her thanks and then headed upstairs.

Lui pulled out his phone and texted the group chat, mentioning that Sydney was "out of the way" so now Luke just needed an excuse to go.

Luke and Jonathan sat on the grass, talking about what to do after the party. Surprisingly, Evan hadn't noticed them yet.

Jonathan and Evan were aware of each others presence at the party but they had yet to actually see each other. Being completely honest, Jonathan actually kind of wanted to see Evan (and the other felt the same but would never admit it).

Luke eyed Adam and his friend who finished putting the things down. This was his cue.

"Well I'm gonna head to the bathroom, be right back." Luke chuckled and got up, heading to inside of house.

"Time for the next game!! Get your partners." Adam yelled, leaning on his friend that was matching with him.

Jonathan stood up, moving back a little seeing as though he didn't have a partner. Evan also did the same thing.

One of Adam's friends, Anthony (if the group remembered correctly), saw the two and grabbed Evan's arm first, heading over to Jonathan and then brought them out to the playing ground.

"Conveniently you two are wearing matching costumes so have fun you two." Anthony said and began to walk away, turning his head to them to send a wink before completely leaving.

Jonathan turned to who his partner was and he stopped his mouth from dropping. Really? Out of everyone he could've been partners with, it had to be Evan.

He couldn't look away quick enough before Evan noticed it was him.

"Jon?"

Jonathan bit his lip, unsure what to say.

"Well hey to you too." Evan said, his tone a bit salty.

"Shut up. You're the one who's been ignoring me for how fucking long?"

Adam had started the game and so no one was paying attention to the two arguing. Max was watching over the whole party when he noticed the two. He was about to get up and walk over but he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to see it was Ryan.

"Let them be. Apparently something happened between and they haven't spoken in a while."

"Who told you that?"

"Them." Ryan motioned to the group who were currently watching the two argue.

"Ahh."

Evan and Jonathan were still arguing. It was sort of pointless but at the same time it was helping them relieve the stress and tension that had been built up.

"You know, you're a real fucking idiot." Jonathan yelled, hands sliding to his hips.

"I'm not! Why would you even say that?"

"Because you've been ignoring me for a stupid reason!"

"Well you seemed happier without me!"

Jonathan's right arm slipped from his hip and to his side.

"You really are an idiot." Jonathan laughed his signature laugh, his head shaking.

Evan felt his heart skip a beat.

_Oh how he missed that laugh._

"Why do you say that?"

"Because how the hell would I be happier without my best friend? How did that thought process of seeing me smile make you think oh yeah, he's a lot happier without me. Because I fucking missed you every day. Every minute. Every second!"

"Jona-"

"No. Fuck you for having that stupid thought. I miss you so much honestly." Jonathan whispered the last part, biting his lip.

"Jonathan.. I'm sorry."

"I miss your company."

"I.. I miss our friendship." Evan whispered and hesitated before he hugged him.

The game had finished by now and Adam hadn't mentioned anything so everyone did their own thing, no one paying attention (aside from the group and Adam and his friends).

"Aww." Adam cooed, watching the two hug.

"Congrats guys." Tyler cheered to the group, throwing his arm up that held a cup of coke.

It spilled and some of it landed on Craig and Marcel.

"Ha, sorry guys." Tyler laughed and two didn't mind.

Evan and Jonathan were back and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THE DUO ARE BACK MAN!!! THIS MAKES ME SUPER HAPPY BC IVE MISSED THEM SO MUCH (so have you guys). but hopefully the next chapter will be out a lot sooner than this one!! anywho my bday is in 18 days and im so excited >.> hopefully ill have a chapter out on my bday?? like for some reason my bday has never been this exciting but i think its bc that ive made such great friends that imexcited bc they will actually care abt my bday and such??? SORRY TO GET OFF TOPIC— i feel bad rip!! anyways im so happy w/ this chapter. i reached the 3000 word mark!! i havent done that in a long time so congrats to me!! also dead by daylight is so good :') someone pls freak out w/ me abt it


	11. Chapter 11

"Guys Thanksgiving is soon and you know what that means?" Jonathan asked excitedly as he approached the table. that everyone was sitting at.

It was the weekend and the guys had decided to head to a nearby diner and grab some food and then hang out. They were lucky that the diner was able to put some tables together to create a table for eight.

"Food?" Tyler replied.

"Think after that.."

"What?"

"Christmas?" Craig piped in.

"Close."

"Christmas break?" Marcel suggested and Jonathan shook his head.

"Matching sweaters?" Evan asked nervously and Jonathan nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Thank god someone is on the same wave length as me."

"Wait.. Don't tell me that you're planni-"

"Already a step ahead."

"You already have them?"

"Fuck yeah!" Jonathan yelled in a quiet tone and the guys began to laugh.

How was someone so excited just for matching sweaters? They could understand if he was excited for Christmas in general but matching sweaters? Rarely anyone liked that so it was a bit weird seeing Jonathan of all people be excited for it.

"So going away from matching sweaters, what are you guys planning on getting?" Evan asked as Jon sat down next to him, picking up his menu as soon as he was seated.

"I'm gonna go with a breakfast item because breakfast is always good."

"True that my friend."

The table continued to talk about food while Evan and Jon chose their food. Evan sat on the end and Jonathan was to his left. They had begun to speak again after the Halloween party but not as much as they used to. Of course, it would take a while after what happened. That did damage their friendship quite a bit. Jonathan rose his menu just so it would cover his mouth before he spoke.

"What do you suggest for getting?" Jonathan asked in a whisper.

Evan was about to talk then noticed the menu. He kind of wanted to laugh because it was childish but hey, that's how Jonathan rolled.

"Do you want breakfast or lunch?" Evan answered in the same quiet voice.

"Breakfast for sure."

"Then I suggest pancakes or a breakfast wrap."

"What do you get?"

"Blueberry pancakes."

"Interesting."

"Why do you say that?"

"Take you as more of a," Jonathan used his free hand to roll it as if he was thinking of the right word that wouldn't offend too much but did get the point across. "Chocolate banana pancake guy." Jonathan finished off with a snicker.

"Are you trying to make a sexual innuendo?"

"I could be if you want me to my dear Evan."

"You suck. You know that?"

"Coming from the guy that I just made that innuendo to?"

"Shush." Evan said, placing his finger on Jonathan's lips to silence him. That only caused the boy to laugh his signature laugh, catching the table's attention.

"Nice to see that they're getting along like normal." Brock whispered to Tyler who nodded in agreement. The table decided to go back to their conversation as Evan and Jon continued theirs.

The waiter soon came over and took their orders which everyone had gotten pancakes. It wasn't too big of a surprise, pancakes were after all really good there. The guys continued to talk about what they should do today, mostly involving video games. Marcel suggested seeing a movie while Brian suggested the park. They did have all today to do those things so they decided to take a vote on which to do first.

The park won because Evan had suggested that they just pick up pizza for dinner, get some candy and popcorn then watch a movie at Brock's house. Why Brock's? Because he had the house to himself that weekend. His mom and sister were out of state for his sister's swim meet.

The food had arrived right as they finished planning. The waiter had to come out twice, joking about it which the table laughed at and went with the joke. As the waiter finished handing out the food, he wished them a good meal and the boys said thank you back. They almost told him to have a good meal too but realized what was wrong with that.

The eight dug into their meal, talking every so often. It was quiet aside from the every so comment of how good the meal was or something along those lines.

Once they had finished their meals they began to talk again, only stopping when the waiter came over again and they told him that they were splitting bills. The waiter grinned, telling them that he'll be back soon while taking their empty plates away.

"This place never disappoints me." Tyler commented as he finished off his coffee.

"Agreed."

The group started to talk again about whatever this time, mostly Marcel and Tyler leading the conversation with the guys contributing something every so often. It was a nice past time until the waiter came back over and gave them each their separate checks.

The waiter came back around after five minutes, took their checks that each had the money, then headed back to the register. Sure, it was a pain, but the guys were quite nice so the waiter didn't mind at all doing this.

He came back with their checks and change, wishing them a good day and he received the same message back from all of them.

They each contributed to the tip and said their goodbyes, wishing the waiter a good day once again.

////

They were walking to the park now, each walking in pairs of two, Marcel and Lui in the front then it went on with Craig and Tyler being the last pair. Craig's pace had slowed a bit as he thought about everything. This year had been stressful but he actually enjoyed it. A cool breeze blew and Craig let out a quiet sigh, realizing that winter was soon.

He was not in the mood to wear more than a sweatshirt and jeans. He was not in the mood for wearing way too big coats and hats that would make him look like an idiot.

Tyler noticed him drifting off into his thoughts and his pace slowly start to slow, so Tyler slowed his pace so they would be next to each other.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Tyler asked curiously, sticking his hands into his coats pockets.

"The fact that winter is coming up way too soon."

"But that means winter break."

"Yeah yeah, but I don't want to prepare more than what I do in the morning."

"I mean, there will be snow so that's going to be fun as hell. Maybe all of us could have a snowball fight or something."

"That would be a lot of fun." 

The eight arrived at the park, four of them, Evan, Jon, Lui, and Marcel, headed to the swing set. Brian and Brock decided to take a walk while Craig and Tyler sat on a random bench that gave a view of almost the whole park. 

Tyler and Craig sat in silence, just enjoying the joyful aura that surrounded them. It was silent aside from the occasional kids laughter and the breeze blowing, making it seem as if the trees were whistling. Tyler hadn't been out that much this year but god, did he regret it. It was so nice even is it was almost winter.

Craig let out a quiet breath and Tyler glanced at him from the corner of his eye, making it an occasional thing as they sat. To Tyler, Craig was a peaceful sight to watch. He noticed how he would let a small smile crack on his face when he heard one of their friends laughing or talking louder than they should or how Craig had to keep pushing up his glasses because they kept sliding down his nose for some reason.

"You know, I'm really grateful I got to meet the guys I've been calling my best friends for years now.. Especially you Tyler." 

Tyler was hesitant, unsure what to say. Maybe Craig wanted to just say that? Or did he want a response?

"You know, you are allowed to say something. Maybe something sentimental or just a sarcastic comment." Craig chuckled at the end, letting his head fall on Tyler's shoulder who in response began to lightly blush.

"I.. I'm thankful that I got to meet you too. By the way, when should we tell the guys?"

"I honestly don't care. They'll probably just react the same way, surprised and such."

"Yeah, good point. Lets just let them figure it out on their own I guess?"

"Sounds good, it's a lot less work for us." They both quietly laughed for a few seconds before the silence came back and neither of them said anything.

The silence was nice. It gave them time to enjoy each other's company. In all honesty, Tyler wanted to stay like this forever. Just him and Craig sitting in the cool weather, Craig's head resting on his shoulder. His watched lazily flickered from their friends who were currently the only one's on the playground equipment to the resting boy that was next to him. 

He felt at ease, watching Craig, who thank god did not notice that Tyler was watching him. Tyler felt his heart start to beat a bit faster as his eyes moved to Craig's lips. Tyler shook his head mentally, yelling at himself. How could he think of kissing Craig? He wasn't even sure if he reciprocated his feelings. Plus, if he didn't it would just cause a huge fuss and they recently got over the Evan and Jon problem. They didn't need another.

But what if Craig did feel the same? But then there's the issue that he probably doesn't. Tyler let out a quiet sigh under his breath, finally deciding that he shouldn't. 

"Hey Tyler?" Craig asked and Tyler jumped slightly.

"Y-Yeah?" Tyler was worrying more than he should because _oh god what if Craig can read minds and just read Tyler's dilemma and-_

"Do you think we should stop them?" Craig pointed towards their friends.

Tyler looked towards them and his first thought was oh god they're complete idiots. From what Tyler could tell, Marcel and Lui were having a competition of who could reach the top first climbing the swing set pole and Evan and Jon were cheering them on. Tyler wanted to go over there and act as a mom, telling them it's dangerous what they're doing but Craig's head was still on his shoulder and oh god he did not want to move.

"Nah. Brock will probably be back soon with Brian and they can be the parents and yell at them."

"Sounds good. By the way, when do you think they'll get together?"

"Spring break is my bet."

"Really? I think it'll be sooner."

"Like when?"

"New Year's Eve party. It's going to be the last minute of the year and Brock decided it's now or never. He grabs Brian's shoulders and turns him so that they're facing each other. 30 seconds are left by now and Brock confesses his love. Brian grins and shakes his head like in a cliche confession and says, "oh Brock, how I've been waiting to hear those words." And then the pulls him closer to him, boom, they kiss as the New year begins. What's your story for them?"

"Well they'll obviously spend time at the beach together. And so hey, people can be super flirtatious and fuckboy-ish so say they're heading down the street and they stop into a pizza shop. Brian says to him, "hey, go find us a table." And so Brock heads to a table for two and next to him, a persons its down and immediately starts flirting. The cliche "hey cutie," "you look single," "wanna join me?" Just shit like that. Then Brian comes over as the person is about to make a move and Brian interferes, saying "hey, get your grimy hands off of him. He's taken by me!" And Brock is a blushing mess and then the person goes away, they eat their pizza in silence and then Brock asks if Brian really does like him who replies nervously that he does. Boom, they kiss and they get together."

Craig was nodding, taking in the story.

"How about we have a bet, whoever's story is closest to their actual getting together story, the loser has to do whatever the winner wants him to do."

"Sounds like a good deal my dearest Craig."

////

"What movie should we watch?" Brock asked as the eight left the park, heading to his house.

"How about a horror one?" Jonathan replied.

"Maybe one horror and one comedy? Just to off set each other." Marcel suggested.

"You're just afraid of being scared, aren't ya." Lui laughed and Marcel let out a sigh.

"No I'm not. I bet you are you monkey."

"Who are you calling a monkey?"

"You. Oh wait, that probably didn't register yet because of how little brain cells you have."

"I may be 5"7 but I will full on kick your ass."

"I'll just get Tyler to fight you."

"Woah guys, don't bring me into this."

The fun argument continued on until they reached the house which actually resulted in a truce, agreeing they should both fight Tyler because he was too fucking tall. Tyler tried saying why not fight someone else and they still said no, only him. 

"You know, we never even chose a movie.." Brian mentioned and they began to laugh because they really got distracted.

Arriving at Brock's front door, he unlocked it and let everyone in, making sure they took off their shoes because it would be less of a mess to clean up. 

Him and Jonathan began to search through movies as Evan called up the pizza place, placing in their orders and Lui said he'll go pick up candy and drinks. Marcel and Tyler decided to head upstairs and get the pillows and blankets, bringing them back downstairs and setting everything up. Everyone did their jobs and next thing they knew, everything was set up.

The pizza boxes, around four of them actually, sat on the table with paper plates next to them. They had cups full of soda that each had their names written on it on the table also. The candy sat in the other room though, ready for whenever they wanted it.

There were three couches, one big one and two smaller ones. Evan and Jon sat on one of the smaller ones, Jonathan leaning on Evan as he focused on the movie. Brock and Brian also shared one of the smaller ones, mostly leaning on each other for support because the movie was way too scary. Craig, Tyler, Marcel, and Lui all shared the big couch. Surprisingly, they did have a good amount of space left but that's because Craig was heavily leaning, almost laying, on Tyler while Lui did the same thing with Marcel. There was a huge amount of space in the middle that could probably fit another person.

"How is Jon so into this? It's scary as fuck." Tyler whispered to the three people on his couch as he motioned towards the boy who was smiling as the murderer came onto the screen.

The murderer in this movie was a hillbilly who's face seemed to be burned off. He carried a chainsaw and hammer, chasing down the four college students that got lost on his property. They had to repair five generators and the one of the two females who was light skinned and had blonde hair in pigtails was being chased down. Her once hot pink jacket was now torn and dirtied. Her shirt and shorts were also dirtied but had blood splattered on them. In total, she looked like a mess, absolutely pathetic. 

"I don't  know man, it's kinda creepy. Then again he is Jonathan."

"True, true. I mean as long as he doesn't kill anyone we're good."

"You know guys, I can hear you." Jonathan whispered back to them and they grinned.

"Just giving you a warning Jon. We won't back you up when you're accused of murder."

"Who says I'll be the one being accused?" 

"Can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to watch the movie and be scared shitless." Brian whisper yelled at them.

"Fine dad, we'll be quiet." 

"You wanna go Jon?"

"Not this again.." Brock sighed and leaned over to the table, grabbing his plate and brought it back, eating his pizza.

The movie continued on and the one guy with glasses, a mustache and tie survived, along with the darker skinned girl who's hair was now all messed up and not in a ponytail anymore.  

"Surprised she didn't die first." Marcel commented quietly to his friend and Lui began to laugh while the others were confused.

"What movie do we want to watch now?"

"How about Step Brothers?" Brian suggested and Marcel crawled over the couches to him.

"Yes my dude." Marcel and Brian began to laugh, high fiving. 

"I've never seen Step Brothers." Jon commented and the two gave him a disappointed look.

"Same here." Craig said and the two shook their heads.

"Just be ready to cry from laughter." Marcel warned as Brock turned on the movie.

////

"That was amazing." Jonathan said through laughter, arms wrapped around his chest.

"The lumberjack scene is now my favorite scene in a movie, ever." 

Everyone was dying from laughter, grateful that Brian had suggested that. Once everyone had gotten themselves together, they checked the time. It was almost 1 am.

"I should probably be going." Jonathan said as he began to clean up.

"Same." Multiple voices said at the same time and everyone began to clean their messes.

"Thanks for having us over Brock." Marcel said and Brock shook his head.

"No problem. You guys are my best friends and it's about time we hung out."

Everyone got their stuff together before saying goodbye, except Brian. Craig hoped he wasn't the only one who noticed but Brian didn't say anything. In fact he stayed and cleaned up the mess more. Maybe he was staying over at Brock's? 

"Hey, wanna walk home together? My place is near yours." Tyler suggested and Craig nodded.

"Let us go." Craig said and the two began to walk back to their homes, tired from how much fun they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally an update aYYY,,,, but yes, the gay was strong in this one since i havent updated in forver :DD b ut my bday is in 6 days and im so excited okok. also ill be indiana for two weeks or so so i may only have one update or even two depending on schedules and such. but im proud bc most of this chapter wasnt saved so i had to type it all over again and i feel like i did so much better with this one than what i had before. anywho, lets go over. the minicat was so fun to write??? like tyler being super conflicted with do i kiss him or nah?? also the evan and jon in the beginning was fun to write. god i love writing them bec evan is so falling for his bff and not realizing it but one day hhes just gonna realize is and be like "fuck man,," also, next chapter will probably skip a good amount of time too?? im not sure but each chapter recently has been skipping a good amount of time oops :p anywho, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! see you in the next one (:


	12. Chapter 12

"Could you get the cookies for me?" Jonathan asked Brock kindly as he was setting up the multi colored lights around the room. The oven had started to beep and to let the sweet smell of gingerbread burn would be a sin.

The group was hosting a Christmas party just for them as a little relaxing thing. There would be food and presents and movies. Maybe a few games here and there and that would be it.

Jonathan was hosting it at his house and Brock asked if he would need help. Jonathan replied with a hell yes and Brock came over extremely early.

Brock headed towards the oven, glancing down at his sweater once again and chuckled softly. Jonathan had gotten each pair matching sweaters and Brock's was matching with Brian. He was expecting that though. After all, Jonathan knew of Brock's infatuation with the boy.

Brock turned off the timer with his left hand as his right went to grab mittens that would protect his hands from being burnt. He put them on then bent down to open the oven, sliding the two batches of gingerbread cookies out.

The sweet smell of gingerbread flooded the air and Brock would have loved to just stand there all day, taking in the sweet scent. He turned off the oven and began after they got a bit sturdier to start sliding them off the cookie tray and onto a big plate that Jon had set out for them.

Jon was having a decent amount of people over (some he sorta knew because a couple of the group members asked if they could bring a few more people and he gladly said yes. He wanted everyone to feel the joyous spirit he was so why not.)

Of course not too many people, like Adam party size, would be coming over. Just friends and a couple friends of friends. Jonathan was excited because everyone could get to know each other better and hey, mistletoe were all around so maybe someone would get lucky. Being honest, Jonathan was mentally praying for a few of his dream couples to walk under. Those dream couples included obviously him and Evan, then Brock and Brian and Craig and Tyler. Marcel and Lui didn't really interact as romantically as the others. They had more platonic moments compared to the others. Maybe those two would find other partners and it would be just downright adorable.

Jon had finished setting up the lights, smiling softly at his work. The only reason he could host this party was because his parents were at his dad's companies annual Christmas party so after asking them, they allowed it. Of course, no one would be staying there until like, 1 or 2 am so he would be fine. That's when they usually would come home so everything was covered.

Jonathan knew that this is probably not the most, quote to quote, manly thing, but he wanted to spend the holidays with his friends instead of his thoughts or his dad's companies parties where his parents would try to possibly set him up with some girl who had nice long hair and a bright smile and sure, she may have had the best personality but that wasn't what Jonathan wanted.

He wanted Evan and nothing less. Sure, he may never get him but god damn he was still falling for his best friend. He had deep feelings for that boy and nothing had ever stopped him.

At the end of the day, if him and Evan were to be only friends, best friends at it, then that would be okay to Jonathan. If Jonathan was the guy Evan would cry on when a girl broke his heart or the guy Evan would hug when his hockey team won, then Jonathan would be okay with it. He wouldn't be absolutely perfectly okay with it but a good amount.

His smile softened as he tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. Was he pathetic for having these thoughts? Was he weak for being okay with whatever the turn out may be? Whether they end up together or are best friends for the rest of their lives?

"Hey Jon, the cookies ar-" Brock had begun as he walked into the lit up room and had stopped upon seeing that a single tear had broke free, the others still sitting still, ready to start coming down like a waterfall.

"Woah, you okay buddy?" Brock had asked, rushing over and placing his oven mitten covered mittens on his friends shoulders.

Jonathan's body shook when he came back to reality, picking his head up to meet eyes with Brock. He immediately moved his hands up to his face to wipe away the tears, the soft smile slowly forming into an even bigger smile as he began to laugh pathetically.

"Sorry that you saw me like this especially on such a happy holiday."

"What happened?"

Jonathan was hesitant, wondering if he should lie or not. Of course Brock would understand but he didn't want to worry his friend.

"Ah, just thinking about the future and how scary it is." Jonathan lied, faking a happy smile as he removed Brock's hands from his shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, that is pretty scary huh?"

"Yeah."

"Anyways, what should I do next?"

"Just tidy up what you can I guess?"

"Sounds good. By the way, the cookies are done."

"Perfect."

Jonathan headed towards the kitchen, noticing that there was around 10 minutes before everyone would start showing up.

The cookies sat on the decorated plate that he decided would be perfect for this occasion. It was a Christmas themed one so hey, might as well use it while it's in season.

He brought the plate out to the coffee table before heading back into the kitchen, thinking about before.

What would Evan do if he were in Jonathan's position? Would he chase after Jon or just let him be? Just be okay with the fact that they may never be anything more than just friends.

Jonathan bit his bottom lip softly, staring at the window that he could barely see from inside the kitchen. It had begun to lightly snow and Jon wondered if he really should've hosted this. He obviously wasn't his best but hey, maybe seeing his friends would help.

Then again, seeing Evan may just remind him of his dilemma. Remind him that he may never have Evan and that they'll only be friends and nothing more.

Jonathan gulped, closing his eyes as he let out a quiet breath. What was happening to him? Why hadn't these thoughts occur to him before?

Why now?

////

The first guest that arrived was Luke, then Marcel and Lui, then Craig, then Tyler and his two friends, then Evan, then a few others that Jon was friends with.

Jonathan had set out soda and egg nog, deciding that these were the true Christmas spirit. Not alcohol. The others didn't argue because he did have a good point.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves as Jonathan stood and watched, letting the soft smile rest on his lips. Would they still be like this in years to come? Would they still be able to talk so comfortably and without worries?

Jomathan took a sip out of his egg nog, leaning on the wall, his eyes slowly moving towards the falling snow outside. It was a nice night. Overall it had been a nice day.

Winter break had also been going along well. No conflicts within the group had risen so it has been a success so far. Plus, they were all planning on a snowball fight soon. The teams had yet to be planned out but hopefully they would be fair.

Jonathan saw from the corner of his eye Evan talking cheerfully with Brock and Tyler, all of them holding some drink. From what Jon could tell, Evan had egg nog, Tyler had a coke, then Brock also had egg nog.

Jonathan began to wonder what they were talking about. Obviously not about him. Maybe they were talking about something from their childhood or maybe one of them were telling a funny story about something that had happened recently and they all were getting a kick out of it.

"You know, you really do look like you're in love." A voice whispered near Jon's ear, scaring him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see Luke who was holding two gingerbread cookies.

"Wanna talk outside or..?"

"Outside is good." Jonathan whispered and the two grabbed jackets before heading out silently.

Moments passed as they just watched the snow fall from the dark sky that held bright stars. Jonathan wished that they could just stop and appreciate it but he knew Luke would want him to talk.

Maybe if Marcel or Craig came out here they could've just admired the scenery. Yeah.. That would've been nice. Drinking egg nog as Jon and whoever stood there, staring up at the sky that held millions of stars.

"So what's going on in that mind of yours?" Luke asked and Jonathan replied with a shrug even though Luke wasn't looking.

"Feelings."

"Talk then."

"Are you sure you're ready for my long ass ramble about emotions and shit?"

"I'm always ready for you."

"Shut up you fucking loser."

"Shush. Just go with what you were going to say."

"So anyways, I'm just scared about mostly Evan and I's future. I mean, what if he never likes me? What if he never finds these feelings that I have for him? I just feel like my efforts to him are useless. I know I should give up on him but.. I just can't. No matter how much I want to, I just can't. You know?"

"I know."

"But it's just, am I considered weak for being even okay with how we work out? How would most people act is my question. Would most people keep  
working hard or just give up? I do and don't want to do either if I'm being honest. I mean, what would you do?"

"How much do you like him?"

"Way more than I should."

"Then keep fighting for him. He's important to you and you should make the most of your feelings."

"But what if it goes to waste?"

"Then let it. At least you'll know that you tried your best instead of giving up."

"I know, I just think that maybe giving up would be best. I mean, maybe he's content with how we are."

Jonathan just took a sip of his egg nog, chugging down the last of it before he set it on the wooden porch ground. He let out a shaky breath, wondering what really was the smart decision in this situation.

The two began to talk again about Jon's thoughts and emotions but little did they know that the boy Jonathan was talking about the most was standing right near the doorway, listening to everything that they were saying.

Yes, it was bad to eves drop but once Evan had noticed Luke and Jonathan walk onto the porch, he decided to eves drop. He didn't mean to stay for so long but next thing he knew they were saying that they should probably head inside so Evan quickly rushed to the kitchen where the egg nog sat. He began to fill it up his cup again, his eyes flickering from the cup to the door as the two walked in, being greeted by some of their friends who had wondered where they went.

Jonathan laughed it off, saying that the weather was nice and the sky looked beautiful. He suggested that everyone should see it and that the stars just look brilliant.

Everyone went back to themselves, some even heading out to see the stars as Jon advised. Evan still stood in the kitchen, just taking quick sips as he began to think also.

He began to feel bad about his actions and himself in general. Had he really been hurting his best friend this much? He didn't mean to. He cared about Jon a lot and to know that he was thinking these things..

Evan felt sick. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. He really fucked up and he didn't even mean to.

////

The group now huddled on the couches that surrounded the TV. The main couch was occupied by Craig, Tyler, Brock, Marcel, and Lui. One of the side couches was Jonathan and Evan then the chair was occupied by one of Tyler's friends, Anthony. Everyone else sat on the floor.

The group decided to put on 'A Year Without a Santa Claus' aka a favorite classic movie from every one of them.

Throughout the movie, Anthony and Scotty had been singing the songs, everyone else joining in every so often. The most was when the Heat Miser song came on and almost everyone joined in, practically yelling the song lyrics. The only one not to join was Evan, who was deep in thoughts. When he was questioned by a friend as to why he didn't sing, he just excused it as he didn't remember the lyrics.

Jonathan could tell there was something else but decided against saying something, realizing that maybe it would be best not to possibly bring up a personal issue in front of everyone.

He continued to watch the movie by himself, enjoying Marcel and Scotty's comments every few moments about how silly this was or how the fuck would this happen which then Lui or Tyler would interject with you guys gotta remember this movie isn't real.

Soon the movie ended and everyone took a break, getting food and drinks once again. They all began to socialize a bit more before Evan approached Jonathan.

"Hey, could we talk on the porch?" Evan asked and Jon was hesitant before nodding, worry now clouding his mind.

What was Evan planning on saying? Did he hear what he said earlier and was going to mention something about it?

The walk was short and before Jonathan knew it, the two stood on the porch. Evan had bent over, leaning on the rail as his eyes watched the space above them. Jonathan let his eyes rest on the boy next to him, taking in his beauty.

The moon light landed softly on Evan, making him look paler than usual. Since his hands were past the porch roof, snow was falling onto his jackets and hands.

'Surely his hands must be freezing.. But how could he be holding the glass so firmly still? And how is he not shivering?' Jonathan thought to himself, eyes staying on the moonlit face that looked like art.

Evan was art in Jonathan's eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous and he never got old in Evan's eyes. He never became the same old, same old. He never aged. He got older but his beauty never aged.

"Hey Jon?" Evan asked in a calm voice.

"Y-Yeah?" Jonathan answered nervously, his eyes now looking towards the sky.

He pretended as if he totally wasn't staring at his best friend/crush. Totally wasn't.

"Look at me for a second."

Jonathan's head turned and next thing he knew he felt a pair of cold lips resting on his. His mind began to race with oh fuck he's kissing me as his face heated up. Was this actually happening?

Jonathan shook his head mentally before kissing back, his arm sliding around Evan's neck as his eyelids shut.

They pulled away seconds later and Jonathan looked at Evan, seeing that his face had also heated up. Hopefully  
Jonathan's wasn't as bad or even worse.

"Jon. Don't give up on me yet, okay? I'm sorry if I've been leading you on or whatever. I'm sorry for how I've been. I'm sor-"

"There's no need to be sorry.. It's my fault for falling for an idiot." Jon joked,  
letting out a quiet laugh as he turned and began to head back inside.

"You know, you're going to freeze if you keep standing out there." Jonathan whispered, halfway in the doorway before fully heading back inside, leaving a blushing mess of an Evan out on the porch, Jonathan's words repeating in his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES THEYB FUCKING KISSED!!! im so excited that they kissed. i mean obv. they arent a couple but still??? they kissed!! anywho this chapter was supposed to be tons of happy then i had a drop in my emotions so i added sadness but hey it worked. anywho ill see you all in the next chapter!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey did you guys know that 13 is an unlucky number (wink wink look at what chapter number it is)

Jonathan, having nothing else to do for the rest of the break, decided to contact everyone, checking what days they were all available. No days worked out where they all could see each other. The day where most of them could hang out would be that following Thursday, January 3. It would just be him, Craig, Evan, Brock, and Tyler.

After the kiss him and Evan never brought it up whenever they talked. Jon would have loved to ask why Evan kissed him or what made him or even if Evan likes him.

Thinking that sent shivers down Jonathan's spine. If Evan liked him then why would he still be dating Sydney? Or maybe the kiss was an experimental one.. Just testing if he liked Jon or not. Or if he liked guys in general.

Then again this was typical Evan. A lot of rash decisions and still being able to maintain a calm mind while explaining why he did this or that. But Jonathan didn't get why he was avoiding this so much. There were a lot worse things that Evan had done before that he was able to explain.

Then again he did kiss his best friend. But Evan knew that Jonathan liked him.

Did Evan regret the kiss?

Jonathan shook his head, hoping that wasn't the answer. Maybe he was really over thinking this. After all, he didn't even know what Evan was thinking.

Maybe he really should confront Evan about this.

He headed upstairs to his room, turning on the computer as soon as he arrived.

He was quick to type in his profiles password. His hand guided the mouse to the Skype icon in the apps bar, clicking on it. He grew more impatient as the app took forever to open. As soon as it did, it logged him in immediately.

He checked Evan's profile, seeing that it said that he was online. Jon let out a quiet sigh, sort of relieved that he was on.

He moved the mouse to the call button, hoping that Evan would pick up.

He didn't.

Jon tried again, wondering if Evan was just away at that moment. In the middle of the third ring is when the ringing stopped.

So Evan was ignoring his call... Guess he would have to deal with this in person.

He turned off the computer then grabbed his light blue hoodie then walked out of the room. He headed down the steps, grabbing a pair of shoes and putting them on in front of the door.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" Jonathan's mom asked as she turned down the show she was currently watching on the TV.

"Just to a friends. I'll be back soon."

"Stay safe and if you're out later than you thought keep me updated ok."

"Sounds good mom." He said as he finished tying his shoes, standing up and opening the door to leave, giving his mom one last wave before shutting the door.

He headed towards Evan's house which wasn't far away. He would say it was probably less than 10 minutes thankfully.

The walk there was nerve wrecking. What if Evan ignored him? What if Evan wasn't even home?

Questions and what if situations popped in and out of his head and next thing he knew when he came back to reality, he was in front of the boy he was going to confronts home.

He had been here many times before. There was no reason for him to be hesitant to approach the home. Yet he was. He was nervous to take the first step up the pathway and right to that door.

Maybe it wasn't too late to go back? Yeah. He could go home, get a glass of water and then just do whatever he wan-

"Jonathan, is that you?" A familiar feminine voice called from near the house.

"H-Hey Mrs. Fong." He replied almost as loud.

"I've told you before, just call me Nari."

"Sounds good N-Nari."

"Anyways, you're here to see Evan, right? What am I saying.. Who else would you be here for? Well he didn't tell me that he would be having a friend over so sorry, I don't have dinner ready. I'll get on it after this though." She gestured for Jonathan to come closer, her usual, kind smile resting on her lips.

Over the years of knowing Evan, he had begun to love his mom. He loved how Evan's mom was always so honest with anyone. She was such a small and loving woman that you just wanted her to keep smiling. Her smile was beautiful. The way the skin around her eyes would crinkle and there would always be a light hue of pink resting on her cheeks just made you want to smile also.

"Ah thank you. I probably won't be staying for long sadly." He told her as he forced his feet to start moving forward, realizing that he needed to get this over with as soon as possible.

"That's okay darling. It's nice seeing you again though." She greeted softly as she opened the door for him to enter.

His head turned, looking at the woman once again as she went back to doing what she before he arrived. His head turned back to look around the main room.

This was it. There was no turning back.

Jonathan let out a small sigh, heading towards Evan's room which was on the first floor. Jonathan decided to take his time and admire the room because if he fucked this up he may never be allowed in this house ever again. He admired the paintings and pictures that hung up on the wall.

One of the pictures were of Evan and his sister, Allyson. She was an inch or two taller than Evan, had a skinnier build and her straight hair came down to the middle of her back. She had always been really pretty in Jonathan's eyes. When he was younger he was actually infatuated with the girl but she never really paid him any attention.

When he grew older, he realized that he was pretty gay. His infatuation moved to the other Fong sibling that he was so close with.

He arrived at the door of Evan's room, taking a deep breath before knocking. A few seconds passed and Jonathan was surprised he could hear Evan's footsteps because of how loud his heart was pounding.

The door opened revealing his best friend who's expression changed from a plain expression to one with confusion.

"J-Jonathan.. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk." Jonathan knew he had to do this. He had to confront this and get over with it.

"Talk about what?" Evan asked nervously, leaning on the doorway.

"You know about what." Once Jonathan said that, Evan looked away in guilt. Did he now realize what he did to Jon? Nights of thinking and no sleep. Tainting his thoughts with what ifs?

"I don't know if now is the best time-"

"Well it's a better time than any. After all, you've been avoiding me about the topic for a while now."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have. Evan, can we please just talk about what happened instead of pretending like it never happened?"

"Jonathan lets pretend it never di-"

"No. Evan you can't lead me on like this. You know what feelings I have for you and it seems like you're just playing with me now as if I was a toy! I just want a yes or no answer."

"To what?"

"To what the fuck you're feeling for me."

Evan was hesitant before he said his reply. "Because I don't know. I don't know because sometimes I just want to be friends with you and then some times I want to kiss you."

"Evan. Until you make up your mind don't do actions like this then go on and ignore me. It's aggravating."

"I feel like you're on the lucky side."

"Really? You think staying up for countless nights thinking about whether you like me back or not is lucky? You think that being kissed and then never talking about it, making me nervous and self conscious about whether I'm good enough or not is lucky?"

"Jonathan.. I'm sor-"

"Just- Evan. Figure out what you want with me before talking again. Please?" Jonathan finished and began to walk down the hall.

His body was forced to a stop then brought backwards when someone grabbed his arm, pulling him.

"What do you wa-" Jonathan began but stopped when Evan's lips were on his.

Jonathan wanted so badly to kiss him back but did what was right for him and Evan. He pushed the boy away, glaring at him.

"Stop treating me as if I'm some toy to you." Jonathan spat out, turning away and leaving Evan to stand there and think about his actions.

On the way out, Jon didn't see Evan's mom.

 _'Maybe she went inside or ran out..'_ Jonathan thought as he began to walk back to his house, hands stuck in his pockets.

He hadn't meant to be so rude but he didn't want to be treated like this. He didn't want to start a bad relationship with Evan of him kissing Jonathan and leading the boy on, never saying his feelings. He wanted either a healthy friendship or a healthy dating relationship.

Jonathan sniffles, feeling like all his energy and emotions, aside from a few, had been sucked right out of him. He couldn't wait to get back home and change into pajamas. Maybe he could watch a movie. Or talk to Luke.

But talking to Luke would result in Luke possibly saying or doing something, most likely saying something rude, to Evan and as much as he disliked the boy right now, he didn't want to put him in that situation. So maybe pajamas and movies were the best option. He could also ask his mom to make soup or something.

He arrived at his home soon enough, noticing that his dad went out but his mom was still home. He prayed that she wouldn't notice.

He took a deep sigh before opening the door, entering the warm house. He slid off his shoes and unzipped his hoodie, hanging it on the coat rack.

"Hey Jonny, how was your walk?" She asked from the kitchen.

"I-It was good. It's super cold outside though."

"I would think so, I mean, it's January after all."

Jonathan let out a soft chuckle before excusing himself upstairs, heading to his room. He stripped down, putting on some sweatpants and a school spirited t-shirt he got for something. He moves to his bed, flopping right down on his stomach. He let out a groan into his blanket, feeling tired but not in the mood to sleep yet.

He barely heard the footsteps coming up the stairs then to his room. His head slowly turned when the door opened and there stood his mother, apron tied around her waist, hair tied up in a messy bun with strands sticking out. She was a mature but also immature woman. She knew when to act business like or like a mother then she also knew when to act like the 5 year old at heart.

She flicked the light switch on then headed closer to Jonathan's bed, sitting on the edge.

"You know, you suck at hiding your feelings." She said softly, leaning over to rub his back.

"You noticed?"

"Your attitude changed so much from when you left to when you came back. My question is what happened?"

"You promise not to judge?"

"Of course. Jonathan I wouldn't ever want to lose you just because of me judging some silly thing that happened or because of something that makes you, you."

"I-I really like Evan." Jonathan muttered and his mom nodded.

"Go on. Obviously something must have happened to have you like this."

Jonathan went on, explaining the beginning to what happened not even an hour ago. The whole time his mother listened, nodding every so often to show that she was listening. Once he finished, he let her speak.

"Jonathan. My little Jonny. I'm sorry to hear and I'm sorry that your heart is being broken and that your feeling this pain and as your mother I wish you never had to but at the same time, I'm so happy you are. You're feeling and dealing with this pain and you're not avoiding it. You're taking it as best as you can and that's all you can do. I can give you comforting words but that's it. I can't give you some sort of voodoo medicine to take away this pain but I can try and help the healing process go faster. I love you so much sweetie and it hurts me to see you like this but I'm so proud. All I can ask is you try to not let this effect you too much and that if you ever need a shoulder, your ol' mama is here."

Jonathan nodded then proceeded to turn over just to sit up and give his mom a tight hug, which she gladly returned.

"I love you Jonny."

"Same back to you mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so shit happened BUt i love jon's mom. honestly fanfic parents are portrayed as super rude or homphobic but i gotta stand up for the parents who are super accepting of their kids no matter what. anywho yeah shit happened and im sad bc h2ovanoss was going so well buT nope :) you guys got happy h2ovanoss last chapter so!! ha ;P see you guys in the next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no update dear lord!! but ive decided on something. this will be the one fic i finish. i started it freshman year and im halfway through sophomore and i want to do this story right. i loved this story and sure, it may not be my favorite anymore but it is my child and i want it to grow up well so IM GOING TO TREAT IT RIGHT. also my writing sucked dear lord i should really edit this story.

Brock let out a sigh as Tyler ranted to him on the phone.

 

"-nd dude, I'm so fucking done with their angsty teen bull shit. Like makeup and date and stop overreacting about simple things." Tyler ranted as he put his phone on speaker, setting it down on his desk as he typed his essay.

 

"I agree-" Brock had begun but was cut off quickly by Tyler’s rant continuing.

"Like we tried so hard for the Halloween party and they made up, then Christmas comes around and boom, they're so done with each other or whatever. Why is this happening this year?! Why couldn't it have happened during fucking sophomore year or some shit." Brock heard something might have fallen but he wasn’t sure and deciding that he would rather not push the noise he heard, he continued on with their conversation. 

"Don't know either." Brock said simply, deciding on organizing the things on his desk.

"Fucking bull shit dude." Brock let out a small cough, enjoying Tyler’s creative use of curse words.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Tyler talked again, going completely off topic.

"Anyways, how're you and Brian doing?"

_ Of course Tyler would. _

"He's an oblivious idiot and I'm still not confessing." Brock admitted, 

"But Brock, winter break is almost over which means only half a year of school left which means only this time and next year to confess and that is a small time."

"How about you get him to turn gay first? Then I'll try."

"I bet he already is, I mean, have you ever tried asking him?"

"No. But even then, that's completely off the table.. He might get curious as to why I'm asking his sexuality."

"So? Let him get curious. If he asks if you like him, you answer how you want to whether it be the truth or a lie."

"How the hell can you be such a good advice teller sometimes but also be the guy with no filter?"

"Don't know, but it amazes Evan also, along with a few other of our friends."

"Speaking of friends, how are things going with Craig?" Brock asked, turning the table on Tyler now.

"Cute as ever and probably not interested. He flirts but that's because it's fake and it's just how we are. To be honest, we've probably faked a relationship too much for him to ever think of a real one."

"No you haven't. Maybe try finding out what type of person is he looking for would be a good start? Or try to do more romantic things with him?"

"But romantic isn't me."

"Then do romance in your own way, whether it be driving to a diner at 2am or just being in each others presence. Everything counts as long as you try until the end."

"When did you get so wise?" Tyler asked Brock jokingly, receiving a heartfelt laugh from the latter.

"Don't know but it works with me.”

“It does. But back to Evan and that shit, I mean, I love the dude, don’t get me wrong-”

And that’s how Brock’s day went up until he had to go and go to a late soccer game for his cousin whose team was currently doing well, and he didn’t want to miss a chance to cheer them on.

“I gotta go in a minute or so but maybe you should try bringing this up to Evan? Or maybe even Jon?” Brock suggested as he began to gather the things he would need. 

“I don’t know who would take me more seriously though..” Tyler trailed off as he transitioned into his third paragraph of his essay. 

“I think Evan would be the smarter choice. Even if he might not take it seriously, it’s his actions that are in the wrong here if you get what I mean. Even then, why get involved? It’s not your relationship, and I don’t mean to sound rude- I’m all for helping them too but... Why don’t you let nature take its course?”

“Because last time nature took its course, Sydney and Evan dated which resulted in multiple broken hearts, remember?” Tyler asked asked as one of his eyebrows rose.

“Of course I remember. The group was tense and we don’t need that again, but maybe we should let everything happen by itself-”

“And remember how Evan was tied around Sydney’s finger and wasn’t letting go because he had been convinced that Jon was happy without him?”

“Yes I do but Tyler, it’s not always best for people to interfere with nature I mean, remember that story in 9th that Ms. Hudson had us read with the two guys who fought in that forest-”

“Yeah and that story is bullshit and far from these two. Brock, those two never would have gotten anywhere without us and they need us again, even if they aren’t asking for it.”

The other line was silent but after what felt like forever, even though it was probably a good 10 seconds, Tyler heard Brock’s sigh.

“So, maybe you aren’t wrong there. Who do you want to take care of?”

“I’m not going easy on Evan this time for being a fucking idiot.” Tyler said with his signature shit eating grin and Brock chuckled from the other side of the line.

“Sounds good, but I’m gonna head out. Moms calling for me. See you Tyler.” Brock said as he began to leave his room, shutting the door behind him. 

“See you Brock.”

“Good luck with the two. If you need any help with the two just message me or even Craig.” Tyler could practically see the wink that Brock had sent him through the phone. 

“Yeah yeah, I get it, now get going.” Tyler didn’t mind the teasing Brock did.

Hell, Brock was the only person who Tyler would allow to tease the tall boy. Brock knew his friends extremely well and knew where the line was and as much as he edged close to it, he dared to never cross over it. Tyler respected him for that because Tyler for sure did not know how to not cross that line. 

Tyler’s essay was quickly finished after the call had ended and when Tyler checked the time, which read 6:47, he let out a groan at how much extra time he had. He could play video games but knowing his friends, they were doing their homework then. All of the group, or not all but most, were terrible with their procrastination and each year on the final day of break they would usually be calling each other for answers for this worksheet or asking another one in the group to check over their essay that still had to be printed out and due first block the next morning.

Tyler pushed his chair out from his desk and stood up as soon as he could, stretching his tired limbs after sitting in the same chair with barely any movement after however many hours it took to do all of his homework for over break. He glanced out the window and saw that it was dark, and he would never say it to anyone out loud, but he loved having the room furthest from the front. Not only because he got the most privacy, but because they had no lights in their backyard aside from a moving sensor light which was rarely used, he could usually glance up through the window and just watch the night sky whenever he needed to find some sort of balance. With a heavy sigh, he forced himself away from the window and decided to just settle on his bed to relax. After a long day of working after all, he did deserve a break. 

His mind wandered and found itself focusing on the person of Tyler’s affection, Craig. Thinking about Craig made his heart hurt and he hated the fact that someone could do this to him. The only other crush he’s had, which wasn’t as bad as this, was this cute girl named Kelly, who was now a good friend of Tyler’s. Him and Kelly had known each other from a young age and in the middle school/beginning of high school years, he started seeing her in a different light and soon she was more like a goddess in his eyes than his fellow knight in the sandbox from years ago. Those feelings had faded in sophomore year when he realized that something between them was never going to happen. Of course, Tyler was more content with them being friends than there being nothing between them.

Craig for some reason was a lot more different. Was it because he was a guy? How would his parents even react? His mom would be a lot more understanding than his dad now that he thought about it. His dad was very conservative so one of his sons being a homosexual? Tyler shook his head at what the possible reaction could be and decided that maybe acting on these feelings wouldn’t be for the better. Sure, his dad knew he was close with his friends but his dad knew they were just friends. His dad had seen him crushing on Kelly before so Tyler made sure of one thing right then and there. His dad and Craig would never be in the same room together.

Maybe he should just try to ignore all of the feelings he has for Craig for their whole friendship. Someone else would come along right? Someone else who would go along with Tyler’s jokes like how Craig did, someone who would understand how Tyler was on his bad days and would still stay with him like how Craig did. Maybe a female version of Craig could come along and everything could be better. Everything would be much simpler and Tyler wouldn’t have to feel panicked about the fact that he likes a guy.

But the problem was, Tyler didn’t, and couldn’t, just forget about Craig. Craig was too important to Tyler to just throw away. Craig was unique and was able to make Tyler feel something new each and every day.

No day was the same with Craig there.

Tyler refused to cry because he was a man and men weren’t supposed to cry. Tyler never cried because that showed weakness and he wasn’t weak. Tyler couldn’t cry because he was the big badass brother of his friend group and that meant he was always the shoulder. He didn’t need a shoulder. Tyler wouldn’t cry because he never needed to worry his friends.

So why was he crying? Why were the tears spilling slowly from his eyes? Why didn’t he feel the sadness that was supposed to cause the tears? Why was he even crying? 

The tears came to a stop and Tyler felt the atmosphere in the room surrounding him fall back to a more relaxed one. Since when had his room become so tense? His breaths felt normal, as did his heart beats. His thought process felt like it was working like usual so his brain was probably normal too. Everything felt normal now unlike just a few seconds ago.

The knock on his door shook him out of his thoughts and he answered with a stuttered reply. His mother answered back, saying that dinner was ready and that his dad was still at work so he wouldn’t be joining them. Why did those words bring his body to a more relaxed state? 

It’s not like his dad knew he was sort of gay, and as long as he has control of this situation, he wouldn’t let his dad know. 

He sat himself up and took a few moments to collect himself. He was fine. He had control. He was  _ fine. _

He got up and headed down the stairs and as he reached the bottom, the frown that was there before on his lips was now turned upside down to create a painful, fake smile. 

He was fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully ill update this story more this month!!


	15. Chapter 15

The day back from break was one of the worst in craig’s opinion. Sure, the usual dreadful feeling of going back to school after such a nice break was always the worst but because there was obvious tension in the group, it caused even more of a dreadful mood. That was how the beginning of the day felt until first block ended and homeroom began.

 

In homeroom there was a new kid. He was tall, lanky, and his glasses seemed too big for his face structure but Craig decided he wouldn’t say anything because in a way, it sorta fit him. Brock had invited the kid to sit with him, Brian, and Craig before Craig had even arrived at homeroom so to see a new kid sitting with them caused a bit of nervousness in Craig’s stomach at the thought of being replaced but after the explanation of that this was a new kid to not just their school, but the states, his body felt at ease again.

 

“‘’Ey, I’m David.” The guy said with a heavy Irish accent and Craig felt a shiver run down his spine at the familiarity of the voice.

 

Why was it familiar? He didn’t really hear many Irish accents aside from when he lived back in Britain and that was because he lived in Northern Ireland for a good time. Maybe he had heard this voice (or something similar) before while there?

 

“I’m Craig, nice to meet you David.” Craig introduced and Brian followed.

 

Craig could only assume that Brock had already introduced himself and after the introductions they jumped into a new conversation, deciding that the topic would not be about the drama that was surrounding their friends. As much as Craig loved those guys, he never realized how stressful being in a group could be. Obviously, whoever it was surrounding weren’t asking them to take sides, which Craig was thankful for, choosing sides would make this side worse, but he felt the pressure as if he had to choose either door and deal with the consequences. The topic of conversation was about the classes that David had and if any of their friends were in those classes. Turns out that Brock and David had first block together, David didn’t have anyone second block but he had the same lunch as Brock and Craig and the next block with their friend, Lui. Fourth block, he had the same class as Tyler and Craig couldn’t help but smile at the mention of the freakishly tall boy.

 

During break, the two had hung out a decent amount. By decent amount, they hung out mostly every other day. It consisted of usually playing video games and eating junk food. Most of the time they would would talk about themselves, telling the other stuff that others would probably never know, and maybe when they meet someone and fall in love with them, that person wouldn’t even know. Craig wasn’t sure why he trusted Tyler so much, but he was okay with it. Tyler was an asshole who yelled profanities at not just random people when they tick him off, but also their own friends. Hell, he even did that to Craig, which the boy was happy that he wasn’t treated any differently. But, in the moments like they had over break, he couldn’t help but feel like he was special to Tyler. He couldn’t help but feel different compared to the others, and sure they may have known Tyler much longer than Craig had, but he felt that there was a different bond between them. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but it was something major in both of their lives. 

 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Brian whispered closely to his ear and Craig then realized that he had started thinking about Tyler for longer than he probably should have.

 

“Ah, just missing break.” It wasn’t a full lie when Craig thought about it because he did miss break, though it was mostly spending hours on top of hours with Tyler that he missed.

 

“Who isn’t?” Brian joked, causing Craig to chuckle. “But, I was wondering if we could hang out today?”

 

“We should be good. It’s the day back from break so we won’t be piled with a whole ton of work.”  Craig reasoned and they started their own conversation.

 

Craig couldn’t help the smile fall on his lips when he always saw Brock glancing at Brian from the corner of his eye and after each time, he would always perk up more. The 16 minutes of homeroom had passed quicker than Craig would have liked and they all said their goodbyes, Brock saying that they’ll see David at lunch. 

 

His classes before lunch had passed quickly and next thing Craig knew, he was sitting across from Lui, next to Brock and Jonathan, who were currently freaking out over the fact that David was actually their internet friend from Ireland (one of their internet friends that is. They still didn’t know about Craig’s identity and he still wasn’t sure how to bring that up.)

 

“Daithi, I can’t believe it’s actually you!” The short boy repeated over and over as his arms were embracing the tall Irish man. 

 

“Ye’, I’m surprised at the chances of this though.” David stated then continued conversation with the rest of the table about how cool all of this was and other things which Craig didn’t really participate in.

 

Why were the chances in their favor was his question. How did their group keep getting  _ so  _ lucky that their out of state friends moved here and that everyone knew each other? It was bizarre to Craig and he knew the chances were low yet their group had still been able to overcome them. 

 

“Yeah, all we need is Mini and it’ll be the full group.” Jonathan said and the group, including Craig too, all smiled at that.

 

“Dear lord we would cause trouble.” Brock muttered but even he was smiling at the idea of all of the group being together.

 

“Good luck with taking care of all of us Brock.” David said with his thick, heavy accent and Craig couldn’t stop smiling.

 

If only they knew.

 

////

 

**Brian:** im by the auditorium

**Craig:** k cool

 

Craig rushed towards the auditorium and there stood Brian talking to Adam, Max, and Anthony. The four were all joking and Craig was smiling as he arrived at the group. He had never formally met any of these guys, but he only knew them because of the Halloween party. He only had heard a few rumors of Adam, mostly good things, but there were some silly ones that were like he beat up a guy for this reason or some bullshit and upon actually seeing the guy, Craig did not believe any of them. He had a dolphin laugh first of all which could not cause any fear, he was small and scrawny and was wearing a gray shirt which was something he seemed to wear quite a lot from some of the pictures he had seen on social media of Adam. 

 

“What’s up?” Max asked Craig and their conversation lasted for a good while before Anthony said that he had to go, seeing as that he was going on a date with his boyfriend (of almost a year now), Steven, and Adam and Max excused themselves to go do their own thing. Craig was sure it was something romantic because as those two walked away, their hands had intertwined.

 

“Ready?” Brian asked and received a nod from Craig in response and the two had started their walk through the now cleared hallway to exit the building. 

 

The walk to Brian’s house was short, but consisted of their plans for today (homework then discussing why Brian wanted to hang out), how cool it was that David was their internet friend and was actually there in real life now (Craig had almost said that he started that trend but caught himself last second), and whatever else had come to their mind. 

 

They started their homework once they had settled down in Brian’s room and since there was so little homework for them to do, talking had started sooner than Craig had expected.

 

“So, the reason you invited me to hang out?” Craig asked as he was starting to place his stuff away and once he had finished that, he looked back up to see the other looking worried in his spot.

 

“I don’t know,” Brian began and Craig knew he had to let him finish. “About Brock.”

 

Craig had to hold back the smile, knowing he couldn’t expose Brock’s liking of the boy in front of Craig just in case it was a plot twist and Brian didn’t feel that way towards Brock. 

 

“What about him?” Craig asked, leaning on his hand as he looked at Brian.

 

“I.. You won’t judge me, right?” Brian held out his hand to make Craig promise and the latter placed his hand on Brian’s and nodded.

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Good. I think.. I like Brock sorta?” Craig’s heart started beating fast at the thought that these two could finally be together and as much as he wanted to yell that the feeling was mutual, the sorta held him back.

 

“Sorta?” Craig questioned and Brian sighed, leaning back and rubbing his face with his hands.

 

“I don’t want to like him-” 

 

Craig felt his heart break for Brock.

 

“-because he’s too good for me. He’s Mr. Perfect and I’m average, you know? Like, he can do so much better than me and it sucks whenever I think about that because at one moment I just want to be his and vice versa and just a moment later I’m thinking about how he could be dating some amazing person who is just like him. I’m nothing compared to how much he shines.” 

 

Craig almost said how Brock looked at Brian as if he were a shining star in the night sky. He almost said how Brock talked about liking him endlessly and how he felt like an idiot for falling for Brian. He almost mentioned so much that would show that he was more than that to Brock, maybe even show that Brock felt that way compared to Brian.

 

“Yeah but is that it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Is that the only reason? You don’t want to admit you like him is because you’re afraid he’s too good for you? That’s a stupid reason Brian.”

 

“But why should I admit I like someone when I don’t have a chance with them? He’s probably not even interested in guys.”

 

‘Yeah,’ Craig though. ‘These two are perfect for each other.’

 

“Brian, you’re smarter than this. Everybody, except dead people, has a chance. It doesn’t matter how big or small, it just matters that you don’t give up. You think Brock would like a quitter?”

 

“What if he’s not even into dudes though?”

 

“Then make him. Plus, have you ever asked him?” This question felt all too familiar to Craig.

 

“No..”

 

“Then find some subtle way to do it, or just ask? It won’t be that weird since your two’s friendship is not the most typical teenage guy relationship.” Craig tried to reason and he could see Brian slightly nod in agreement.

 

“Yeah just, I don’t know. I’m going to be honest, is it bad I got jealous because of how close him and David got earlier?” Craig was a bit surprised to hear this to say.

 

“Wha- why? He’s a good friend of us and you seem to trust everyone else being close with Brock..” Craig trailed off as Brian’s look turned from his previous appalled one to a more confused one before quickly fading and expressing more of an unsure one.

 

“The guys have been around Brock a lot longer than David. I know they won’t try to make a move on him meanwhile I don’t know what David would do. You get what I mean?”

 

“Yeah.” Craig said and they began to talk about something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah boi my fave ship is gonna get together soon lets go

**Author's Note:**

> hello and thank you for taking time to read this fanfic!! I love high school au's ok. also, sorry if characters seem a little OOC, I'll try to work on that. but since I don't take chemistry AP and calculus AP yet, I can't really describe what happens?? if someone could kindly help out and send me little things like "oh you work on this" or "this is what happens" then I would be able to describe this a lot better!! but let me just say another thing, I love Brock being the "mom" of the group omf. Brock is such a major cutie and a little cinnamon roll he fits the role perfectly. Uhh, that's about it aside from I don't think I can update this weekly? I can try but w/ school and such it'll be kinda hard :(( I'll try my best though!! Thank you for reading and please do leave feedback.


End file.
